


Digital Lovin'

by hikari100



Series: The Cosmic Universe [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Timeline, Amnesia, Anal, Animal Themes, Animalistic Behavior/Sub, Aphrodisiacs, Begging/Offering, Biting, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, CBT, Claiming, Clothes Fetishization, Cock Bondage, Cock/Ball Fetish, Collars, Conditioning, D/s, Deep Throating, Disability, Double Penetration, Forced Feminization, Frottage, Gags, Gender Themes, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Immobilization, Jewelry, Language, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Original Character - Freeform, Possession, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Swallowing, coming, falling, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: MaloMyotismon may be gone, but things have yet to settle for the gang. A new foe appears on the horizon, and this one is different than the rest. Not long after this, four boys disappear without a trace. Wait, what do you mean that they don't exist?!





	1. Observations

_Honey brown eyes snapped open, and a young boy was sitting up from where he had been resting. He was staring up at the clear blue skies with amazement, and no wonder. Tiny white snowflakes was falling from the skies, and what was so unusual about this, was that it was in the middle of summer! Amazement soon gave way to confusion and suspicious weariness. Granted, he had heard about crazy weather phenomenons happening around the world. Like how New York City in America became super cold, or how a desert (which was nowhere near water) was drowned out with the ocean. Then you have this occurrence, a snowfall happening in the middle of July._

_Taking safety in the cabins of the summer camp, he as well as his fellow campers; watched as a blizzard overwhelmed the camp counselors. It would be hours before the blizzard ended, leaving everyone, kids and adults like; confused. He walked out into the snow, wincing at the sharp drop of temperature. Oh man, and here he was without a warm jacket._

_Other kids were coming out, looking around with amazement. A little blond haired boy ran outside, laughing with joy as he exclaimed about building the world’s biggest snowman. The boy was soon followed by his older brother; who was yelling for him to slow down. A pretty red-haired girl also stepped out, shivering as she complained about not having a jacket. Behind her, was another girl, only slightly younger. The younger girl gingerly stepped out onto the snow; whining how she hadn't packed her pink snow boots. Then, an older boy was stepping outside as he shivered; whining how the camp vouchers never said anything about bizzare weather. As they all gathered outside, something sparkling caught the red-head's attention, and she looked up with wide eyes._

_Oh wow._

_Shimmering against the cloudy gray skies, was a mixture of ice blue, soft yellow and pale green. This was truly a rare sight, so much so, that he called out for the lone boy who was still inside the cabins; who promptly came out. Unknown to any of them, this was only the beginning of their journey..._

.-.-.-.

_Honey brown eyes slowly opened, and he found himself staring into the bright red eyes of some…thing. Squeaking, he leapt to his feet, gaping at the strange and tiny creature. It resembled a pink beach ball with thin, rabbit like ears and razor sharp teeth. Strangely enough, the creature felt eerily familiar to him. But that was impossible._

_...wasn't it?_

.-.-.-.

_Well, it seems that he wasn't the only one who was dragged here. Several other kids from the camp, had been dragged along with him. And of course, they had each been given a strange, tiny little creature; creatures who were very protective of their respective child. As of right now, they had been running through the forest, trying to escape a giant bug. Well, until they reached a deadly cliff, that is. Seeing that there only chance was to jump, he was unsure if they could survive such a fall. Just as they were being pushed back, their little friends suddenly piped up with a crazy plan. Stay and fight the giant bug; which was suicidal on their part. As each one jumped from their grasps and were racing towards the bug, he promptly felt his heart break as a chill went down his spine._

_And screamed._

.-.-.-.

_Sneaking some food out from his friend's bag, he happily sat down at a distance from the others. He smiled softly as he looked at his newly changed friend; no longer a pink ball with teeth, but an orange dinosaur that was up to his chest in height. As if to make sure no one was watching, he fed some of the crackers to his little friend. Again, the sensation of familiarity struck him as he gazed into the dino's green eyes. As the dino ate; something told him that their newly turned friends required a lot of energy, a chill went down his spine. There was the sudden feeling of being watched, which was only growing by the moment. Shivering, he was looking around, before that feeling abruptly sharpening as the sound of rushing water greeted them._

_He was already on his feet, and before he could call out a warning; the phone booths were being shot into the air, from a furious gush of water from below the sands. He winced, cringing at the sound of crunching metal as each phone booth hit the ground with a sickening crack. The others were up and were horrified at seeing what appeared to be some kind of giant shell with a mutated looking...something, crawling out of it. The weird creature was glaring at the kids with hateful blue eyes, and their little friends weren't happy and tried to attack. But to the shock of the kids, their friends fell to the ground, weakened and ill looking. It was revealed through their mumblings that they were too hungry to fight back, and the realization dawned on them as their friends must require immense energy in order to fight back. Wait, why was the orange dino capable of fighting? Of course, he had received some crackers before the attack!_

_He was tense when he felt something cold and slimy wrapping around his waist. Fear gripped at him as he looked down, and his eyes widen in shock at the sight of thick green tendrils wrapped firmly around him. He felt sick when he realized that the tendrils belonged to the creature who was now attacking the others. The creature lifted him into the air; their grasp over him, tightening to the point where he couldn't breathe._

Someone help me!

.-.-.-.

_A mansion?_

_Why was there a mansion sitting on the top of a mountain? He was definitely suspicious by this sudden find, recalling that anything man-made led to nothing but misery for them. After all, there was the phone booths and the trolly, and now this mansion?_

Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?

.-.-.-.

What an interesting child.

Bright ruby eyes were full of intrigue, as the owner gazed upon the shimmering mirror that showed the world outside their prison. For years, they had been trapped in this eternal dark abyss; ghostly chains which bore ancient runes, were flashing every so often in the air above. Curiously enough, the chains were breaking bit by bit, slowly eroding away. The child, who they had been watching for awhile, was truly one of a kind. The child showed promise, he was always alert and observing everything around him; an indication that he was well on his way to becoming a hunter. It didn't help that there was something about the child that intrigued the watcher. Something that spoke of a higher being.

Interesting.

.-.-.-.

I knew it.

_He knew there had to be more going on, there had been far too many coincidences for his tastes. Sensing the trap that the mansion was, he had refused to go on inside. Sadly, for the others; who had been relieved with the discovery, chose to leave him behind. Even his little dino friend abandoned him; having followed the others inside._

_That hurt.  
It really did._

**My child...**

_...huh?_

_A hand over his heart, he whirled around only to stop. There was not a soul before him, but he swore that he heard someone speaking. Frowning, he reached up to his temples and turned away; feeling lost and frightened._

Am I hearing things?

_A soft laugh._

_He froze, his heart racing. Before he could even react, there was a sharp pain at his neck. An icy numbness trickled down his spine, a chill that was soon melting into a pleasant warmth. His body slowly relaxed as his eyes went dark and hazy; a warm fog was slowly engulfing his mind, making it hard for him to think. He then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist; bringing him closer and flushed against a toned chest. His cheeks heated up as the stranger was nuzzling his neck; and he tilted his head, allowing the stranger easier access to tender flesh. He shuddered as he felt a hot tongue lap at his throat, nipping gently; before pressing soft kisses._

Who...?

_He couldn’t move, nor was he able to protest as the stranger pulled him into their embrace; keeping him firmly in their lap. His eyes widen slightly, as a hand slipped under his shirt, and was soon caressing his chest. He shivered as his nipples harden under the gentle touch, a heat was pooling in his belly. These sensations were quite new, and it felt amazing to him. Soft, dark whispers were cooing softly in his hazy mind. He sighed, leaning against the stranger; simply content to drift off. Then, that heat surged almost painfully as a hand tugged at his shorts. He struggled to move, but found himself too weak to even lift a hand; and his fear melted away as a soft nip to his throat soothed his frazzled nerves._

_His shorts were gently lowered, earning a shiver in return. Then, he felt a hand slipping past the waistband of his underwear, and his face heated up as that same warm hand was now running lightly over his dick. The movements were slow and gentle, sending delightful little shivers through his quivering body. His face redden further as he felt himself harden; a sweet white liquid could be seen dripping from his now hard dick. And what on earth was that wetness underneath? His eyes glazed over and shuddered deeply as a long, slender finger was slipping into that wet heat._

_Oh!_

_His mind blanked out as he instinctively clamped down, earning a deep chuckle in return. There was a soft squelch as the stranger rubbed at that one sweet spot, earning soft moans and mewls from the trembling boy._

**My dear, you're so wet.**

_He could only moan, a broken sound as he arched into the stranger. He couldn't think, nor speak. All he felt was an overwhelming heat and pleasure so great, his mind threatened to give out. He whined pitifully as the stranger pulled back; he was so close now._

_...huh?_

_His eyes snapped open as his pupils dilated. He could feel something smooth and warm being pressed up to his wet hole. He shuddered as it was being pushed in; his body easily giving into the sensations. The stranger was pleased with his reactions; watching with gleaming eyes as the newly formed toy was being absorbed. And it was a big one, too. It was a shiny, deep red-orange ranging in size and thickness; with visible thick ribs circling the toy. It was fascinating, watching as the toy was being absorbed by his boy. The toy was soon fully inside the boy, snuggled in his wet heat. His boy moaned; eyes completely glazed, as his body quivered, clenching the toy tightly._

_He heard a soft click, and he felt something inside of him change. He shuddered violently, as something warm and sticky was dripping over his wet hole; effectively sealing the object deep within his body. He then felt his chin being cupped as his head was lifted up; only his vision was completely dark as the stranger captured his lips in a brutal kiss._

**You are MINE!**  
...yes... 

.-.-.-.

_Crimson eyes looked up with nervous energy as the petite boy cringed deeply; covering his ears. Once again, his parents were arguing over who knows what. Normally, he would seek out his sister for some much needed comfort; only, she was away for the weekend at a friend’s house. Thus, leaving him alone and easy pray to their parents. Lowering his hands, he flinched when he heard the stomping feet heading in his direction. Oh, he was sure to get a beating if he didn't hide in time. Pale, he grabbed a stuffed bear, and dove for his closet. The door closed just in time, too; as his father stumbled into his now empty room._

_Oh dear._

_The man; who he unfortunately took after, was swaying on the spot. His eyes were heavily bloodshot, and his clothes were quite filthy. Hm, looks like he was out on the town, and the boy's mother was obviously not happy with such a thing. The man's hands were twitching, and there was a tension to his posture. It was as if he was aching to take his anger out on something. Or in this case, someone._

_Like his terrified son._

_After awhile, the man shook his head, and stumbled out of the room; cursing softly as his head throbbed. Hopefully, he could sleep off of what was going to be a nasty hangover. And for once, his son avoided a beating. The small boy stayed there, listening for any movement. After his father left, he could hear his mother shuffling around before silence fell on the apartment once more. Whew, sounds like both of them had gone to sleep. Shaking, he finally worked up his nerves, and slowly crawled out from the closet._

_A soft chuckle._

_He froze, eyes wide._

**Do not fear me, child.**

_His heart was racing, and he knew he was on the verge of entering a panic attack. Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick at his neck. Moments later, an icy numbness went down his spine; as the chill gave way to a pleasant warmth. A warmth that was washing over him, and a haze was wrapping itself around his mind; making it hard to think._

**I will not harm which is mine.**

_The voice was soft and silky, a rich undertone that sent a shiver down his spine. His eyes were dark and hazy, and he fell limp as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him; bringing him flushed against a toned chest. He was confused as he felt himself being lifted, before realizing that the stranger was sitting on his bed; and he, in the stranger's lap._

_Oh my._

_He shuddered as a hot tongue lapped at his throat; instinctively baring his neck. The stranger chuckled softly, pressing soft kisses to his tender flesh. He felt a hand slipping under his nightshirt, gently caressing his chest. He shivered as his body tingled; his nipples hardening under the gentle touch. A heat was pooling in his belly, his night-shorts were beginning to tighten; soft sighs escaping his lips. His eyes widen as a hand tugged at his night-shorts, before flushing deeply as his night-shorts were gently lowered; exposing creamy tanned skin. It was embarrassing to see the noticeable bulge in his underwear; a wet spot rapidly forming. His face heated further as the stranger chuckled, breathing softly against his neck._

**Don't look so worried dear.  
You look radiant.**

_His underwear was carefully lowered, exposing his hard shaft; which was already dripping. There was a strange wetness coming from behind his shaft. Still flushed, he reached down himself, and rubbed a finger against the spot. His eyes widen as his pupils dilated as an overwhelming heat surged through him; sending delightful shivers throughout his quivering body._

_Ah!_

**Beautiful, just like I've always known.**

_Through the haze of heat, he felt himself being turned around; and he instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the stranger, shivering. He felt the man's chest rumble softly, and he buried his head into the warm flesh. His face was truly red by now, as his hazy dark eyes looked up; entirely glazed over, feeling something hard pressing up against his butt. He shivered as he unconsciously pressed down on the man's lap; allowing the hard object to rub up against his bare skin. His weeping cock twitched as his hole continued to grow wet and throbbing with an aching need. He whimpered as he was gently laid down on the bed; the soft cloth felt good against his heated flesh, gazing up at nothing._

**Don't worry, dear.  
I'll make you feel even better.**

_He shuddered as a nipple was engulfed by the stranger; that moist heat and talented tongue lapping at the tender flesh. The stranger suckled gently, before pulling back as he licked at the bruised nipple; and was soon giving the remaining nipple the same treatment. His cock continued to weep; his hole twitching as he sighed and arched with each loving touch._

**Uh-huh, child.**

_He felt something cold suddenly wrapping around his shaft; the cold metal cinching itself tightly around his dick. His eyes rolled back as something thin and long was being inserted into the slit of the organ; keeping him nice and hard. Oh, why, oh why did it feel so good?! The stranger fondled his shaft, chuckling as he gave a pitiful whine._

**One last thing.**

_Suddenly, something smooth and warm was being pressed against his wet hole. He gasped, drawing in a sharp breath as the object in question was slowly sliding in. He shuddered, quivering violently as it continued to slide in; and it wasn't just the hole behind his dick, either. He could feel it entering the main hole, as well. He mewled, instinctively clamping down. The stranger grinned widely, watching with glittering eyes. Unlike the first boy, this was a double-ended toy; designed for the ultimate pleasure. Soon, there was but a small mound of rubber pulsing between the boy's buttocks. Thinking things over, there was something that he could do; to ensure the boy's loyalty. Oh, he was still making sure the first one was loyal to him, and him only. Lost in the haze of pleasure, the boy didn't even protest as he was fully stripped of his underwear and night-shorts. He didn't even react as the stranger dressed his lower half in something unusual. It was a pair of seemingly ordinary panties; but was made from a shiny material. The new panties were snug as they melted against his quivering body; effectively sealing the new toys inside._

**Do remember this.  
You belong to me.**

**And me alone.**

.-.-.-.

_A soft groan escaped as a small boy slowly came around. His head was throbbing, and he buried his head in what he assumed were his blankets. However, instead of the soft cloth of his blankets, he was met with smooth, nearly rubbery, material. In a state of shock, his eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up._

_Big mistake._

_Almost instantly, dizziness washed over him as his vision blurred; his head throbbing oh so worse. Oh, he shouldn't have sat up so fast; as his stomach was now lurching. Taking some deep breaths, he slowly got to his feet; reaching out to steady himself, only for his hands to brush against something smooth and warm._

_Wait - what?_

_Blinking owlishly, he turned his head; only to stare in shock. He remembered falling asleep in bed; having spent a long and tiring day at his parents bakery, but he was no longer in his room. Instead, he found himself in a seemingly endless room; a room that was shining a soft purple. Only, the wall didn't feel normal. The wall was not made from tile or drywall, instead, it felt like it was made entirely from rubber._

_How was this possible?_

_The fluctuating temperatures were becoming a nuisance; something he hadn't noticed before, and he found himself shivering while inspecting the walls. As if realizing something, he looked down and his face flamed._

_Hells bells, where were his clothes?!_

_Instead of his usual outfit (which was a hoodie and capris); which he had fallen asleep in, had been replaced altogether. He now found himself wearing a form fitting outfit; almost like it was melded against his frame. It was a low cut, crop top with a pair of tight shorts, including a pair of wrist and ankle bands._

_How embarrassing._

_A soft hiss.  
...huh?_

_Feeling the 'wall' suddenly shift under his hand, he froze; muscles tensing. He slowly looked down, only for his eyes to widen in shocked horror as a purple tendril reached out from the 'wall'. He squeaked, jumping back; his hands instinctively going up in the defense, hitting the ground. What in the dual realms was this thing?! The tendril (or should that be tentacle?), seemed to push out from the seemingly ordinary looking wall. If anything, the tendril was the wall! It slowly grew before his very eyes; not just in length, but thickness as well, until it was six feet long and incredibly thick. Strangely enough, there was a visible cross-shaped slit in the tip; an odd purplish-pink fluid dripping from it._

_Ugh._

_Eh?_

_He stilled, as the temperatures began to rise; and at the same time, a sweet scent reached his nose. It smelt faintly of honey and milk; it was…nice, to say the least. Breathing deeply, the aroma of honey and milk, was easing him into a gentle lull. His eyes fluttered as his body grew pleasantly warm, his shorts slowly tightening; a strange wetness forming down there._

**Feeling good, hatchling?**

_...huh?_

_He struggled to focus, but the warming temperatures and the sweet scent; was leaving him fuzzy. He groaned, his body slumping a bit. Despite the overwhelming sensations, he felt strangely sleepy._

What's happening...?

**Don't worry, hatchling.  
We'll make you feel good.**

_Feeling something wrapping around him, he looked down; blinking owlishly at the sight. There, curling around his waist; was another tendril. Only this one, was reaching out from the floor below (which, he noted, was of the same shiny purple material). The tendril was throbbing; if one could describe it, it was purring. The low vibrations was a soothing sound, and he flushed as his shorts felt even tighter than before._

_Wait... ___

____

What was I doing?

_There was a soft, hissy laugh as dark whispers cooed softly within his hazy mind. There came a sudden, gentle caress of the cheek; and he found himself leaning into the gentle, loving touch._

**Just relax, hatchling.  
Everything will be fine.**

**I promise.**

_Head hanging limp, a soft sigh escaped his lips. These sensations were all new to him, and they were feeling quite wonderful. A gentle caress of his bare flesh, earned a sweet moan in return; and his mind was on the verge of giving in. After all, what harm could come?_

_Ah!_

_His eyes snapped open, pupils dilating as a tendril had slipped past the waistband of his shorts, and was coiling around his hardening dick. He whimpered as that same tendril was rubbing at a swollen, wet hole that was throbbing behind his dick. It seems that this was all that the tendrils needed. The first tendril, the one that was hovering before the dazed boy; now reached out, and ran lightly over his soft lips, the dripping fluid left a tingling sensation. Moments later, it was slithering past his lips, and down his throat; throbbing gently. Soon, there was a visible bulge as he instinctively swallowed._

_The tendril that was within his shorts, was still rubbing at his wet hole. Moments later, it too, was slithering deep into his passage. Within minutes, another tendril had formed; and it was coiling around his legs, binding the limbs together. It snaked its way through a pant leg and was soon teasing the boy with its ‘tongue’. It was lapping at the slit of his swollen dick, before slithering into the organ; sending mind numbing pleasure through his entire being._

_Oh..._

_Another tendril was creeping along his shoulder as it curled around his quivering frame. It finally reached the boy's left ear; and the cross-slit parted, as a thick pink tentacle waved about. Unfortunately, for the boy, that is, things were going to take a dark turn. The pink tentacle gently reached out, before it was slithering into the boy's ear. The boy shuddered violently, as at the same time; the tendrils in his mouth and butt, were throbbing. Within minutes, a thick and hot liquid was pouring down his throat; and splashed his insides. He was aching and needed the release so much._

**We told you, hatchling.**

_His body was convulsing as his belly swelled gently. The tendrils slowly pulled out, and he fell limp; gasping as his body quivered from the overwhelming sensations. As he laid there, something seemed to change about him._

**We would make you feel better.  
...did we not?**

_With a soft grunt, he managed to push himself into a sitting position. Something was slithering out from his shorts; shorts which held a hidden slit in the groin. It was a thick dark, purplish tentacle bearing a cross-shaped slit; dripping with a thick, purplish-pink fluid. Breathing heavily, he drew in a sharp breath; inhaling deeply. Slowly, a thick, pale purplish tentacle was hanging from his swollen lips; a familiar purplish-pink liquid was dripping. He lapped at the liquid, humming softly. With a soft purr, his eyes slowly opened._

_Glittering purple eyes stood out..._

.-.-.-.

Where...am I?

_Groaning softly, a young boy slowly came around. And with a soft grunt, managed to push himself into a sitting position. Shaking his head, which was throbbing from a dull ache; his eyes fluttered. His vision was a bit blurry, but soon sharpened, and he looked around with a curious gaze._

_The...woods?_

How did I get here?

_He winced, reaching to his aching temples; rubbing at the tender flesh. His apartment was nowhere near the woods. So, how in the two realms did he get from his cozy bed to the middle of the woods?! Surely, someone would have seen him!_

_...right?_

_A soft rustle.  
...hm?_

_He turned his head; as if hearing something nearby. But, to his eternal confusion, he saw not a thing; just the surrounding trees. He silently got to his feet, wincing as his vision blurred when dizziness washed over him. After a few deep breaths, the dizziness vanished; and he was able to steady himself enough to get a better understanding of his surroundings. Taking a moment to himself, he looked at one of the trees closely, before frowning. The trees were a bit off, and there was something...familiar about them. He shook his head, scolding himself for such a foolish thought. This was impossible to happen, as the lone gateway between realms had sealed itself off almost six months prior. It was over and done with, he needed to move on with his life._

_But after such an adventure, could he really forget them?_

_As he became lost in his thoughts, there came a sudden and loud crack. Well, loud enough for him to hear it. He tensed, realizing that it was the sound of a branch breaking. This meant, that he was not alone; and that there was someone or something nearby. Question is, was it friend or foe? Realizing that the intruder was getting closer, he slowly turned around only to gap at the sight._

No way...

_Emerging from the thick cluster of trees, was an unusually large dog; standing at least a good foot taller than himself. It was quite skinny, but there was some definite muscles to it. Its fur was a soft black, with creamy brown staining its muzzle and paws. There was an open slit in each leg; where a shiny blood red orb was embedded in the flesh. There was a thick, metal collar around its neck, and he could see that the paws ended in razor sharp metallic claws. Even worse, was seeing the curved blade at the back of each leg._

_Oh dear._

_As he gazed into the dog's bloody red eyes, he realized with a start that the dog was indeed a male, and one in heat, at that. The, er, long and thick shaft gave it away; a vicious black fluid was dripping from its swollen organ. The fact that it was breathing a toxic looking purplish-black mist, was a bit unnerving. This was no ordinary dog, not even by_ their _standards._

_The dog rumbled softly, muscles tensed as it hunched as if ready to pounce. He took a step back, but, it appeared that was exactly what the dog wanted. It leapt forward, knocking the startled boy down. Said boy squeaked, however, as his body hit the ground; a sharp pain shot through him. Somehow, he had hit the ground at such an angle, and with enough force; that he was left paralyzed. As if pleased, the dog lowered their head and to his confusion (not to mention embarrassment), and nuzzled his crotch; a hot tongue lapping away. His face flushed as he realized that he was no longer wearing his night clothes. Instead, he was wearing a semi-tight vest and rather short, tight shorts. Unknown to the embarrassed boy, the shorts had a little secret of their own; sporting a pair of hidden slits. He instinctively bared his neck; a soft whimper escaping his lips as the dog rumbled with pleasure. He laid limply, completely at the mercy of the dog, and it felt right. To lay helpless before a powerful Alpha._

_Wait -_

What am I doing?

_Despite the fact that he could not move a muscle, his body was growing warmer by the minute. The heat was rushing through his body, pooling in his belly; and he was embarrassed to find that he was hardening under the powerful Alpha. His shorts were growing tighter as a sudden wetness seeped through. His eyes closed and he shivered as the dog lapped at his groin; the hot tongue snaked past a slit in the shorts. As that talented tongue slid into him, his eyes snapped open; darkening as the pupils dilated. Oh, he moaned as the pain from his spine was melting into delirious pleasure. Even though this was wrong on so many levels, it felt wonderful._

_The dog pulled back, staring down at the boy with dark, lustful eyes. The boy's own eyes were dark and glassy, panting softly as there was a visible bulge in his shorts. The dog rumbled, licking its muzzle before nuzzling and licking the bulge. The boy moaned, turning his head; cheeks flushed with heat. Slowly, but surely, the boy's hard and swollen dick was pushing out through the slit of the shorts; dripping. Pleased, the dog nuzzled the dazed boy; and somehow, was able to nudge him onto his stomach. The boy was panting as the Alpha nudged him over, partially on his knees with his butt exposed. Just as he was about to turn his head, he felt a sudden pressure on his back; followed by something hot being pressed against his wet hole._

_Oh._

_He realized with a start at what was happening. The Alpha was mounting him, ready to claim his needy body. He whimpered as Alpha began to enter, the cloth and heated flesh easily giving way to the powerful animal. Until at long last, Alpha was fully sheathed deep inside the boy; growling softly as the boy uttered soft moans._

_Alpha growled as they were finally inside the delightful pup. And oh, the pup was the perfect fit for them; the pup's wet heat wrapping around their thick cock. Pup whined and whimpered as Alpha began to thrust into his sinful body; his voice giving out as the lust overwhelmed his delicate mind. All the pup knew was the brutal pace of the lust driven beast. Over the brutal thrusts, the pup’s whines and cries grew; his dripping dick throbbing with need. Alpha gave a low growl, before sinking their teeth into the pup's shoulder. Pup's eyes snapped open; darkness bleeding in as Alpha’s cock knotted against the Pup. His belly swelled as Alpha flooded his insides with his corruptive seed. As Pup's dick twitched, the salty white fluid began to turn an ominous, inky black._

**You're finally ours, pup.**

_He whined as the Alpha slid out of him with a wet squelch, and he was gently laid on his side. His belly was heavily swollen, his still aching dick was now pressed up against his wet shorts. Alpha was panting; still hard as a rock, but calmly knelt down to the exhausted boy._

**Welcome to the pack.**


	2. The Hatchling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato finds himself in a world of trouble.
> 
> But...is it really as bad as he thinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, be prepared for a dirty chapter. :)

**Tokyo, Japan  
West Shinjuku**

**10:30 pm**

Thirteen-year-old Takato Matsuda; exhausted, yawned as he stumbled into his bedroom. He was so very lucky that his school was currently going through some much needed renovations; hence a week off. Otherwise, he would get into a lot of trouble for going to bed so late. It probably didn't help that he had spent most of the day helping out his parents in their bakery.

His room, while small, was rather cozy in its simplicity. His bed was propped up against the far right wall, his writing desk and chair was right next to it; his D-Tector and cards were left on the desk. Across from his bed, was a simple dresser with a rather nice looking ornate mirror; and laying across the dresser were a few oddities, a brush being one of them. Fighting the urge to yawn, Takato went over to his dresser and opened up the third drawer; pulling out a white tee and a pair of gray night-shorts. He quickly slipped into them, tossing his clothes into a hamper that was tucked away in a corner. Sighing, he took the brush and began to run it through his thick locks; his eyes never leaving sight of his reflection.

Seriously, how had no one noticed?

Ever since he hit puberty, Takato noticed that he was going through some changes. As he grew, his hips were taking on a more curvier tone. His face was filling out, becoming softer as his lips went soft and plump; his eyelashes growing darker with time. Thick, chestnut locks fell to his slender shoulders in a curtain of curls. Even his eyes had changed for crying out loud! Now, Takato was a rare case, having bright, crimson red eyes.

Not anymore.  
Er - sort of.

His eyes, while red, were slowly turning colors. There was now a visible purple ring circling his pupils, and was there a pink tint to his sclera? Shrugging, Takato turned his attention to what he was doing. He learned some time ago, that so long as he kept his hair brushed prior to bed; he wouldn’t wake up with matted or tangled locks. And man, did he hate waking up with tangles. Those things damn well hurt!

A soft chuckle.

**Hello, darling.**

Takato froze, his hand shaking as he grew still. The voice was soft, but silky smooth. As he lifted his head, his eyes zeroed in on his reflection, only to see the silhouette of a man, standing by his window. And despite the dim lighting, Takato could clearly make out the man's features; and something to him that this was no ordinary man.

The stranger appeared to be roughly in his early to mid twenties. He was tall, but built like a swimmer; his lithe frame giving way to someone who was strong. His skin was a naturally golden brown, a stark contrast to Takato's fair skin. However, that was where the man's humanity ended. Takato could see that the man's hair was a pure silver, and fell to his waist in shaggy spikes; long, slender pointed ears could be seen twitching from beneath his silver hair. The man's lips were curled up in a mockery of a smile; revealing rows of needle sharp teeth.

Impossible blue eyes sparkled.

Knowing that the bakery was right below their apartment, Takato knew that he had to be quiet; as his room was over his parents office. And who knew, they might still be in there! Breathing softly, Takato resumed his earlier actions of brushing his hair. "Who are you?" He whispered, doing his best to keep his voice neutral.

Another laugh.

**You know who I am.  
Don't you?**

Takato hesitated, before lowering his brush as his head lowered slightly. Despite the fact that he had never met the man before in his life; not even during that time, he knew. He knew the man; he could feel the sense of familiarity in his bones. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he failed to see the man approaching him. "...yes..." He whispered, closing his eyes. "But I don't know why." Takato felt a hand suddenly squeezing his right shoulder. He heard the man chuckle, and out from the corner of his eye; he saw that the man sported sharp, yet delicate molten silver claw-like nails. 

**Don't worry, child.**

Takato stopped at that, tilting his head. What did the man mean by such confusing words? His confusion soon gave way as the man ran his clawed nails through his thick curls; a gentle motion that was luring the boy into a peaceful state. 

**You will soon enough.**

Wait - what?

Before Takato could even react, he felt a sharp prick at the back of his neck. There was an icy numbness which was melting into a pleasant warmth. His body began to feel like lead as his eyes fluttered. His vision blurred as a haze took over his mind. Takato groaned, his hands going limp, and his brush cluttered uselessly to the floor below. His eyes started to close, and he fell back; only for the man to sweep him into their loving embrace. He felt so very tired now, and gazed up sleepily; mumbling softly as the man chuckled softly. Takato relaxed as the man caressed his cheek; soft dark whispers luring him into a deep sleep.

Finally.

The man looked over the small room with a critical gaze; frowning deeply. A moment later, he smiled; such a cruel one at that. There was only one thing that was required to ensure that the hatchling remained with him.

**"Tempus tenebris inversa."**

He watched as a dark, purplish black seal suddenly appeared within the room. The seal greatly resembled a grandfather clock with roman numerals. The seal began to pulse with dark energy; pulsing in rhythm with his heart. The dark one smiled as the clock hands began to move backwards; and at an alarming rate. Slowly, but surely, their surroundings began to blur as time was being re-written. His hatchling's room, then began to change. The furniture was blurring as it was replaced with a grand desk, a sleek computer, and the walls were soon lined with shelf after shelf, full of books on various subjects. Outside of the room, the pictures were changing as Takato slowly faded from the memories of not only his parents, but those he considered as friends.

Soon, Takato Matsuda would cease to exist.

.-.-.-.  
 **Time Unknown**

Hmm…mmm… 

_Where...?_

Takato groaned softly; slowly regaining consciousness. His head throbbed, almost as if someone was jabbing at his head with a needle; breathing deeply as he fought back a sudden surge of nausea. His eyes fluttered, before opening; only for him to wince and hastily shut them once more. The soft light of wherever he was, pierced through his sensitive eyes; sending a sharp pain through his head.

Not good.

It took him several moments of steady breaths, before he was relaxed enough that he could focus on, well, anything really. Grunting, Takato managed to push himself into a sitting position; his eyes slowly opening. Blinking owlishly as his eyes adjusted to the soft lighting, Takato realized something as he took in his surroundings.

This place was familiar.  
 _Very_ familiar.

He was stuck in a room of some sort; there was no door, of course, but there was indeed a vent somewhere above him (he could hear the ventilation system). Lightly warmed air was gently being blown in, and the temperature was quite pleasant. And, although there wasn't a door, he could vaguely make out the shapes of what looked like a chair of some sorts.

There was just one problem.

The room was purple.  
 _Everything_ was purple here.

The walls, floor and even the ceiling was the same shade of purple; reflecting an odd sheen. Even the lone chair was made of the same shiny purple material. Confused, Takato reached for a section of the floor below him, and pulled back with a start. It didn't feel like tile, marble or even carpet; but that of rubber.

_I've been here before...  
...haven't I?_

Feeling a warm breeze brushing against an area where it shouldn't, Takato looked down before his face flamed. It was with great shock, to discover that he was no longer wearing his nightclothes. Instead, he was wearing something that would most likely get him a scolding. Takato was now wearing a form fitting bodysuit made of the softest of materials; a shimmering black. It bore no sleeves, and eagerly exposed his, uh, chest; and it was embarrassing to see that there was a hole down there in the groin where his, uh, dick was sticking through. Over the suit, was a loose fitting nightgown made from a soft, translucent silk; shaded a deep purple.

Just like the room...

He swallowed thickly, before slowly getting to his feet; his eyes scanning the room. Takato felt his heart drop as he realized that there was no door; but, how did he get in here in the first place? It felt like he was missing something...but what?

A soft rustle.  
…huh?

Suddenly, a delightful scent of honey and milk began to filter through the warm air; and Takato breathed deeply. A pleasant heat washed over him, and his arms fell to his side; his mind was growing fuzzy as his vision blurred slightly. The heat was coursing through him, and he felt himself slowly hardening.

**Hello, hatchling.  
We've been waiting.**

**Are you ready...?**

Blinking owlishly, Takato slowly looked up; only to gap. There, hovering just above his head, was a familiar looking purplish-pink tentacle; which bore a cross-shaped slit in the tip. The tentacle was thickening as it grew in size; a bright pink fluid was dripping from the slit. Just then, he felt something warm and slimey curling around a leg. He looked down, finding a second tentacle had sprouted from the floor; curling gently around his left leg. The slit in the tip seemed to part; allowing a thinner, dark pink tentacle to slither out, quivering. Before he could even react, the tentacle was running lightly over his hardening dick; the pink tendril teasing the now weeping slit.

Oh my.

Without warning, the tentacle that was hovering just inches from his face; suddenly slipped past his lips, and was now nestling itself in his throat. He would have gagged, if not for the fact that a sweet liquid was suddenly flowing down his throat; forcing him to swallow. Almost immediately, the heat surged, and he found himself relaxing. 

A soft, wet _plop_.

Takato shuddered, abruptly falling to his knees; his breathing quickened as his body quivered, and no wonder! As his dick harden, the tendril pulled away from the weeping organ; before the tentacle was snaking its way into his body, slithering through his heated passage. He could feel the tentacle moving through him, and he swore he saw a bulge in his stomach; before it was gone once more. After what seemed like an eternity of torture (it was only five minutes), the tentacle came to a halt. He struggled to regain his bearings; his mind had nearly buckled under the overwhelming sensations, and he was barely able to focus on much of anything. All Takato knew was heat and pleasure, it felt so good to the small boy; and it felt strangely...right?

Unknown to Takato, he wasn't alone.  
There was someone else in the room.

He just couldn't see them.

But the room knew.  
Oh, they _knew_.

Takato's eyes snapped open, glazing over as they darkened. The tentacle that was nestled in his passage, suddenly began to swell; expanding as something warm and wet was dripping from his hole. He whimpered as a burning liquid was splashing his insides; and soon, his belly was swelling before his very eyes. He felt so tired all of a sudden, and he could feel himself being pushed back down.

Why was this happening to him...?

His belly was heavily swollen now, and the tentacle was still buried deep in his body. He could only watch as more tentacles were quivering above him; and soon, they were running lightly over his heated flesh. They were caressing his cheeks, curling around his nipples in a teasing manner, trailing and caressing his cock; they were even rubbing his swollen belly.

**Don't worry so much hatchling.**

(...)

Honey brown eyes were staring in shocked horror at what was unfolding before their very eyes. It was a little worrying when it was discovered that no one, not even this boy, could see them; much less hear their cries. Unfortunately, this was not true. Someone was indeed very aware of the newcomer, and decided that perhaps; they would enjoy some funtime too? The owner was still watching and was confused by their reactions. Their cheeks were flushing and a pleasant heat was pooling in their stomach; and oh, their underwear was beginning to feel a bit…wet. How could they be turned on by this? Just then, they felt something warm wrapping around their ankles, and they looked down before their eyes widen in shock.

A new, purplish pink tentacle.

They tried to kick it away, but the tentacle tightened its grip; and the sudden movement, sent them tumbling to the floor. Their cheeks flushed as they cursed, struggling to get away; a chill going down their spine. Something told them that if they didn't get away; they were going to be in for a world of trouble. The tentacle was alarmingly fast, and it was swiftly moving over their legs; and they squeaked as it slid past their underwear, and with a soft _plop_ , it had entered their body. They shuddered as the tentacle slithered and buried itself deep in their passage. This was wrong on so many levels, so why did it feel so good?

There was a low rumble, and was it just them, or did the room feel warmer all of a sudden? Out of the corner of their eye, they saw the boy suddenly falling to his knees; his belly beginning to swell. They felt a sense of panic as something warm began to flow; and their belly was slowly swelling in return. 

No, no, no...

**Welcome to the family.**

.-.-.-.

Takato was leaning against a wall, his eyes strangely blank. He wasn't sure how long he had been here, but he knew it had been awhile. His eyes traveled downwards; frowning slightly at his nude frame. There was something else that was bothering him, he was changing...he knew he was.

He had always been pale for his age, but now? His once fair skin had turned more of a creamier ivory; eerie purplish marks were slowly taking shape along his left side. His hips were taking on a more curviver tone; the flesh around his nipples were swelling as they became more tender and sensitive with each passing day. Unknown to Takato, his left eye was now a shiny purple; the sclera a noticeable shade of pink. Huffing out a torturous breath, Takato brought his knees close; wrapping his arms around his knees. He honestly didn't know why he was taken; he felt so lost now. He stopped as the temperature began to rise, and he was picking up on a sweet scent.

Uh-oh...

Panting, Takato felt his body flare to life; the heat coursing through him as his eyes grew half-lidded, darkening as he groaned, arching against the wall. He shuddered as cool air was brushed against his sensitive nipples; causing them to turn a darker, rosier color. He squirmed as the heat washed over him, his dick hardening as a bead of white fluid dripped from his swollen slit.

"Hah...hahh..."

Takato hated this.  
Oh, how he hated it.

_I-I can't..._

He whimpered as his body hummed, the heat and pleasure was almost too much for his frail body; and it felt like he was going mad. His eyes fluttered and his head hung limply; hands twitching every so often. He needed...needed something; but he wasn't sure what. Just that he needed it, and **badly**. "P-Please..." Takato whined, his breathing increased as another surge of heat washed over him. There was a soft laugh, and he felt something warm caressing his cheek. He, unconsciously mind you, leaned into the gentle touch.

**Please what, hatchling?**

"Hah...hahh..." Takato groaned. A pleasant fog was rolling in, making it harder for him to even think. All he knew was the overwhelming heat and mind numbing pleasure. "I-I...need..." He whimpered softly as his mind finally gave in; the fog completely engulfing him as he fell limp with a soft, breathy sigh. His eyes, now dark and glazed over, stared blankly as soft, sweet laughter echoed in his ears.

**Of course, hatchling!  
Whatever you desire...**

There was a soft, dark hiss as warm tentacles sprouted from the wall; before they were curling lovingly around his needy body. They ran lightly over his heated flesh, squeezing his swollen nipples, and looping between his buttocks. Takato's breathy moans, sweet sighs and delightful little mewls was all that the room needed. A pair of thin, purple tentacles clamped down wetly over his nose, as a thick, tube like tentacle slowly stretched out from the floor. This tentacle was incredibly thick, but sported an odd-looking suction cup; a pink tendril squirming as a dark pink liquid dripped. It lowered itself to his groin; the pink tendril quivering as if tasting the air.

The most pleasant tingle went down Takato's spine, before a moist warmth was engulfing his groin. The suction cup promptly latched on; one thin pink tendril slithering into the slit of his weeping shaft, and something thick and warm was snaking its way into his passage. This sudden movement sent a surge of lust through the poor boy; whose eyes closed as he cried out, his body trembling with need. As Takato's eyes closed, a second suction-cup tentacle had latched onto his mouth; something warm and slimy sliding down his throat. Wheezing, his eyes slowly opened; a bit dazed when he saw the cup over his mouth. This, however, all disappeared as a sweet nectar began to flow down his throat; forcing him to swallow the sweet liquid.

Hmm...

**Ready to join the party, hm?**

(...)

Honey brown eyes were wide, the owner taking a step back; shaking their head as if to clear away the growing fog. It had only been a week (was this even a dream anymore?) since this strangely pleasant, dream, had been happening. And since the dreams had started up, their body was changing slowly, but surely. They were positive. They looked down at their slender frame with a soft frown, chewing their bottom lip thoughtfully. Their once healthy tanned skin, had been slowly turning pale over the last couple of days; looking more like a soft creamy brown, then anything else. They were filling out, their body slowly becoming more feminine as their muscles softened in tone. It was embarrassing to see that the flesh around their nipples were also swelling, looking plumper.

With bright pink cheeks, they watched as the boy shuddered, the tentacles curling around him as they swiftly claimed him. Embarrassed, they turned away, shivering as a familiar wetness began to drip. Oh, they shouldn't be turned on like this, but they were; and it felt good.

Feeling something warm and slimy curling around their waist; they slowly looked down. A thick, shiny purplish-pink tentacle was a stark contrast to their creamy skin. They squeaked as it gave a tug; pulling them backwards, until they were pinned against another wall. They squirmed as tentacles sprouted from the wall; curling around their trembling frame. A light dusting of red decorated their cheeks as their arms were slowly and carefully draped over their stomach. Sturdy purple tentacles gently wrapped around their throat, before coiling slyly around their legs; gently spreading them, exposing a swollen, wet hole. Upon realizing their situation; their cheeks darkened, well and truly beyond embarrassed.

A soft _plop_.

Honey brown eyes snapped open, the pupils dilating as a delightful shiver ran down their spine. Clamping down, they did their best to not make a sound, before looking down. Another tentacle had sprouted from the wall; but this one was nestled between their legs. It was now currently buried deep within their quivering body; throbbing as it moved through the tight, wet passage.

Ooh...

(...)

Despite his situation, Takato was in utter heaven. His eyes fluttered madly; his soft, breathy moans were still heard. Suddenly, a visible bulge was running along the tentacle as it quivered, and his eyes snapped open; the pupils dilating as the sensations struck him. A hot, thick fluid was splashing his insides, and ever so slowly, his belly began to swell. As his belly swelled, his body surged with heat; causing a sudden need to rise up. His hands twitched, before he was reaching up to his chest; running his fingers over his heated flesh. He fumbled, but relaxed as the tentacles gently guided his hands over his body; tweaking his nipples as the tentacles squeezed the sensitive flesh.

Hah...hah...   
He hoped this never ended.

_Yes...so close..._

His stomach, now heavily swollen; and his body felt heavy. The tentacles caressed his cheek as the one in his mouth gently pulled back; although they were still nestled in his body. Sleepily, he reached down to rub at his swollen belly; his skin hot to the touch. Takato could feel something in him was reacting to the pleasure, but it didn't matter anymore.

He wanted this.  
Oh so much.

(...)

As Takato laid in bliss, something else was happening on the other side.

The tentacle was easily making its way through their quivering body; a noticeable bulge, before it came to a sudden halt. They groaned softly, head hanging low as they panted. This was new, something was definitely changing the game; and they weren't sure if they could handle it.

Soft, sweet laughter.  
Oh dear...

**It's no use fighting us, little one.**

Turning angry eyes to the eternally purple ceiling, they wondered how they were going to get out of this. Honey brown eyes widen as a sweet scent of honey and milk reached their nose; and realized what was happening as their body flared to life, heat coursing through them as they breathed in deeply. Their groans slowly became breathy sighs, their body humming with delight. 

No...  
 _I can't..._

They whimpered as the heat pooled in their belly, a slick fluid was dripping down their legs as the tentacle throbbed; sending another shiver down their spine. A tentacle reached down, running lightly over their soft lips; faint hisses echoing in their mind. This wasn't happening, they thought; panicking as a pleasant fog started to snake into their mind. Their vision began to blur, and it was getting harder and harder to think.

**It feels good.  
Doesn't it?**

A sharp, sudden jolt went down their spine as the tentacle struck a sensitive spot from deep within their quivering body. A breathy cry escaped their lips as they instinctively clamped down; their cheeks flushing deeply. That...that felt amazing. Was this...was this what the boy felt every time he was claimed?

Hah...hahh... 

Humming softly, the tentacle slid past their soft lips, before it was plundering their mouth; pulsing softly. Their eyes widen, and before their gag reflex could kick in, a sweet nectar was flowing down their throat; forcing them to swallow the contents. There was an almost immediate change. Honey brown eyes darkened, glazing over as the warm fog fully engulfed their mind. As their eyes glazed over, the tentacle pulled back; their lips were slightly lowered, coated with a bright pink fluid.

**Soon, little one.**

.-.-.-.

Time slowly passed, and Takato blossomed wonderfully while in the room. Unfortunately, there had been some unexpected side effects; but, it suited the room perfectly. Takato had lost, not only his voice, but a good portion of his memories. Leaving him more vulnerable to the room’s influence, which suited him just fine. Takato sighed softly, laying out on the warm, cushy floor; stretching a bit, before curling up. He had really, truly grown into his new form; as this felt more natural than his old appearance ever did. He was petite, his skin oh so fair now, silky smooth as the purple markings held a lot more detail now.

His hips had flared out, turning curvy; giving him a more feminine appearance. The flesh around his nipples had swelled greatly, forming perfectly plump breasts with dark purple nipples; there was a distinct cross shaped slit to the tip. His cock had grown nice and thick; gaining a distinct shape, shaded a deep purple, a gleaming wet hole throbbing from behind. Takato shivered, a soft moan escaping his lips as a tentacle snaked into his wet passage; throbbing as it expanded, filling him to the brim. He mewled, his eyes fluttering as a warm, sticky substance began to drip onto his needy body; coating his heated flesh with its warmth. His eyes slowly opened, revealing a thin crimson ring circling his right purple eye; the sclera a shiny pink. Sighing softly, Takato managed to push himself up, before looking down at himself; blinking owlishly. 

Purple goo had dripped onto his body, the strands looping around his throat as they wrapped around him; coating him with its warmth. It was like he was wearing some bizzare swimsuit; exposing his breasts, his belly, and there was a slit in the groin. He blushed as the slit parted, and his thick, heavy cock slid out; a bead of pink fluid dripping from his swollen slit.

**Wake up, hatchling.**

Takato looked up at the ceiling, before a soft moan escaped his lips; the tentacle that was nestled in him, suddenly throbbed, pulsing with need. Soft hisses whispered in his mind, and he instinctively looked to his right; seeing something in the distance.

**Why don't you greet our new nest mate?**

His eyes lit up, and he slowly got to his feet; licking his lips as his eyes darkened. Takato started walking towards the direction of where the hisses were coming from; all sorts of things flying through his hazy mind. A new nest mate? Hm, how exciting! Soon, Takato came to a new wall; and he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw, his eyes dark with lust.

**Aren't they lovely, hatchling?**

Takato hummed softly, his darkening eyes looking the newest one over with hunger, silently agreeing with the voice. And oh, was the hatchling beautiful; a gorgeous androgynous. They appeared to be around his age, and roughly matching him in height. They had a soft, yet delicate face which was accented by creamy tanned skin. Wild brown locks fell to their shoulders, a cute nose, and soft, plump lips. Soft, breathy sighs escaped those tantalizing lips, as the hatchling slept; blissfully unaware, arms carefully draped over their stomach. Now, here's where the fun _really_ began.

Thin, pale lavender tendrils had clamped down wetly on their nose; emitting a soft pink mist as the hatchling breathed. There was a dark purple tendril wrapped firmly around their throat; and curling around their slender legs. A thick, purplish-pink tentacle was buried down their throat, and a thick, tube-like tentacle was nestled deep within their body. Looking closer, Takato saw that the wall, where the hatchling was pinned to, was bubbling; dripping with a thick, sticky goo. The goo had been dripping onto the hatchling, slowly but surely wrapping them in a cocoon of warmth; only their plump breasts and belly was left exposed.

Hm...  
Delicious.

His nose twitched, picking up on a delectable scent; before realizing that it was coming from the hatchling. Takato breathed it in deeply; his body was heating up as a warm fog rolled in, his mind slowly growing fuzzy. A pleasant tingle went down his spine, and he shivered as his tentacle started to move, pulsing from within him; his cock aching with need. Panting, Takato got on his hands and knees; his glassy eyes gazing adoringly at the hatchling. Their scent was growing stronger, practically driving him mad! He wanted the hatchling, no, he needed to feel their wet heat. The hatchling slept, breathing softly as their tentacle continued to pump; their belly swelling.

As their belly swelled, their cock; thick and aching, was pressed up against their belly, a familiar pink fluid was dripping from the slit. Takato groaned, before leaning in; taking the hatchling fully into his mouth. His tongue lapped at the sweet liquid; shivering as something deep within him clicked into place. Takato felt his tongue thickening as it grew in size; the shape becoming familiar as the tip of his new tongue turned thin. The hatchling shivered, a soft, breathy moan escaped them. He eventually pulled back, his eyes now completely purple. Panting, he lapped at his swollen lips; his tongue bearing a distinct tentacle-like appearance, a cross-shaped slit gleaming. 

**Such good hatchlings, you are...**


	3. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Tai's turn in the room.
> 
> Does he have a stronger will than Takato...?
> 
> _(Hint: Not really)_

Where...am I...?

_Honey brown eyes slowly opened, and the owner found themselves staring up at a creamy ceiling. They were confused and a bit weary, as the last thing that they could remember, was falling asleep in bed. Breathing deeply, they slowly pushed themselves up and looked around with curiosity. Surprisingly enough, they were indeed in a room; only, this wasn't their room. The room was quite spacious, with a queen-size canopy, a vanity table complete with a cushy chair, a large walk-in closet and a thick, lucius, golden carpet. The bed held silky golden sheets and a thick white comforter. The furniture shone a soft, yet rich walnut. Looking to their left, they found what looked like an adjoining bathroom; and who knew what it looked like._

_Suddenly, they heard a soft rumble as a hidden air vent slowly opened; and a warm air began to flow. They wrinkled their nose as a sweet scent began to intermingle with the warmth. It smelt faintly of peaches and cream, with a faint underline of musk. It was strange, and yet...it wasn't. Breathing softly, they were surprised to find that they liked the scent; very much as a pleasant tingle went down their spine. Within moments, their body was humming as it flared with life._

Why am I acting like this...?

_Shaking their head, they slowly got to their feet; before realizing that something was terribly wrong. Looking down at themself, they turned a bright red at their state of dress; or in this case, a lack of proper wear._

What am I wearing?!

_They were embarrassed to find themselves wearing a spaghetti-strapped babydoll, shaded a rich blue with matching panties. The babydoll was spun of the softest of silks, with a lacey halter. There came a warm breeze, brushing against their bare back; gently ruffling the hem of the babydoll. Their cheeks a deep red, they realized just how short the nightgown really was._

Why is this happening?

_Hanging their head in defeat, they were just glad that they were alone. If any of their friends saw them in this getup, they would never hear the end of it. Ears perking slightly, they tensed as a pair of soft, padded footsteps could be heard, steadily making its way towards the room. Realizing the approaching danger, they looked around nervously for a place to hide; before zeroing in on the partially opened closet door. Diving for safety, they closed the door; but left a crack so that they could see the intruder._

_...huh?_

Is...is that a Digimon?

_Honey brown eyes widen as they realized that the intruder was indeed a Digimon; but, this was impossible. It had been months since the doorway became too unstable, and according to the guardian; it would be at least a year before it stabilized enough to allow the Chosen Ones to return. Wait a minute, they straightened themselves as they got a better look._

_It was a Digimon._   
_But, something was wrong._

_The Digimon was feline in nature, resembling a larger than normal lion cub. The cub's fur was an inky black, with a pale gray-tipped tail, and blood red nails decorated their paws. They sported a tuft of silver spikes for a mane, and eerie blood red eyes. A thick silver band was around their neck, Digi-Symbols lined the cold metal; and a single ruby dangled with an ominous glow. With the cub’s arrival, the scent of peaches and cream had only grown stronger._

_There was a light dusting of red staining their cheeks as they just now realized the danger that they were in. Honey brown eyes, which were slowly darkening, looked the lion cub over and they realized with a sinking heart that the cub was indeed male; judging by the impressive package below._

_Male, and in heat._   
_Only, something about the cub seemed...off._

_Breathing softly; the scent of peaches and cream were stronger than ever, they finally understood just how dangerous their situation was. A pleasant warmth washed over them, a tingling sensation was going down their spine; heat pooling in their belly. Their vision was beginning to blur as a warm fog rolled in; squirming ever so slightly._

_As their eyes darkened and hazed over, something clicked in their mind as the fog took root. They slowly got to their feet, and after reaching for the door; slowly, but surely, they emerged from the closet. The cub was watching them with a darkened, hungry gaze; a dark tongue darting out to lap at his lips._

**Kitten**

_The cub looked the kitten over; admiring the smooth, creamy tanned skin, wild chocolate curls, and those eyes...oh, those gorgeous eyes. The kitten's honey brown eyes had turned dark and murky, a haze having taken form. Sniffing the air, his eyes darkened further as he scented the kitten; a delightful aroma of honey and milk._

_Oh yes._   
_The kitten was ready, simply ripe for the taking._

_The kitten shook their head, feeling a bit dizzy as their vision blurred; going in-and-out of focus. As they knelt down, they stripped themselves of their soaked panties; laying down in such a way, that they exposed their swollen, wet hole. A soft mewl escaped their plump lips, the heat was overwhelming. They wanted...no, they_ needed _this. To feel complete, would be a wonderful thing; compared to the emptiness that was their life. "P-please..." They rasped, stuttering a bit as their body quivered. "I-I need...need..." They moaned, clenching their eyes as their heat surged._

**As you wish kitten.**   
**I do wonder how you'll taste?**

_The kitten shivered, but relaxed as they felt the cub mount them; the feline's much stronger frame dwarfing theirs. Something hot and hard was rubbing against their backside; pressing up to their wet hole, before it was sliding in with a soft plop. Mewling softly, kitten's eyes were closed as they clenched their fists; feeling whole as they were mounted by such a powerful beast._

_Yesss..._

_The cub was growling as he fully sheathed himself deep inside the kitten; hissing as their wet heat wrapped around his aching cock. Oh yes, the kitten felt wonderful; absolutely perfect! Kitten was breathing heavily, moving slightly; unconsciously forcing the cub in even deeper. The cub growled, his eyes now dark with his growing lust, could not contain himself any longer._

_Kitten was panting, their mind practically blanked out as the cub began to thrust into their willing, sinful body. Hmm, who knew that something like this could feel so good? Their eyes suddenly snapped open, showing slitted pupils and whimpered; a soft mewl as the cub grunted, one last violent thrust, which sent a surge of heated pleasure down their spine. At the same time, the cub's cock seemed to swell, and soon, a hot liquid was splashing their insides._

_Oh...oh..._

_A soft moan of a mewl escaped their lips as their belly began to swell. The cub growled; his voice rumbling with pleasure as the kitten quivered below him. He could sense something had settled in the kitten and was chuckling softly. Oh yes, the Master's plan was working perfectly._

**Time to wake up kitten.**   
**Wake up and meet our Master.**

.-.-.-.  
 **Odaiba, Japan**  
 **Saishū Mokutekichi Apartments**

**12:33 am**

Fifteen-year-old Taichi Ochita Kamiya, abruptly sat up in bed; his breathing heavy, and his cheeks were dusted with red. His honey brown eyes were semi-glazed over, a strange gleam reflecting in his cloudy irises; still gripped by a warm, clammy sweat. Tai flushed as heat continued to course through him, realizing that it was leftover from the intensive dream.

It was a dream after all...  
...right?

A soft chuckle from somewhere within his room, negated his thoughts. Tai stiffened, a chill going down his spine as his body, strangely enough, relaxed. Thing was, his parents were in their room; down the hall, and as for Kari (his sister), she was spending the weekend at a friend’s. The cat, Meeko, who knew where she was at this time. In other words, who the hell was in his room?!

**You know who I am.**   
**...don't you?**

Tai's head slowly turned towards his closet, and somehow, he wasn't surprised to see someone standing there. The intruder was definitely male, and looked very much human; only, Tai knew that it wasn't a human, but something else; something...familiar. The 'man' was tall, but with a lithe, swimmer's build and naturally tanned skin. However, this was where his humanity ended. His silver hair was done in thick, natural spikes; long and slender, pointed ears twitched slightly as a cruel smile graced his lips, revealing needle sharp teeth.

Impossibly blue eyes glittered like jewels. 

Tai's eyes traveled downwards, a noise of surprise escaped him as a familiar looking lion cub stood by the man's side. Wait a minute...Tai's brown eyes narrowed as he looked at the two with suspicion. There was no doubt about it, he knew what these two intruders were; Digimon. Unfortunately, he had no clue as to which ones. 

Damn.

**Surgit**

Tai's eyes widen at the rich voice, washing over him like silk. His honey brown eyes slowly glazed over, darkening as his pupils seemingly vanished. A pleasant heat was coursing through him, and Tai found that he could not look away from the man. His head throbbed, before his mind instinctively corrected itself; _master_. The Master smiled, as if pleased with something.

**Come here, kitten.**

The cub licked his muzzle, watching as the boy brushed his covers aside; before slowly getting to his feet. The kitten staggered slightly, but easily shook it off as he walked up to the Master; eyes hazy. The Master swiftly drew the boy into his arms; cradling the silent teen, almost protective, really, before looking the oddly small room over with a frown.

This wouldn't do at all.

**"Tempus tenebris inversa."**

A familiar seal suddenly flashed into existence; and so, the kitten's room began to change. The furniture was blurring as newer furniture took its place; a rather girly looking bed and dresser, including a white desk. He smirked as pictures began to warp; the kitten slowly fading from each photo, and from the memories of his family and friends.

Well, all but one.  
But, that’s another story.

.-.-.-.  
 **Time Unknown**

Hmm...

_Where...?_

Tai groaned, a low pained whine left him; his head throbbing as his body ached in places that he didn't even know was possible. He breathed deeply, a surge of pain shot through him as his stomach lurched. Tai managed to push himself into a sitting position, though his arms felt like lead. Taking a few, deep breathes, Tai slowly opened his eyes; wincing as his vision blurred. Shaking his head as if to clear away the fog, Tai felt his vision slowly return. Sighing, he looked up to take in his surroundings, only to frown softly. This room that he was in, this was not his bedroom. In fact, Tai had never seen such a place. There was a faint sense of unease, and a dark whisper that perhaps, he was no longer in his own world...

The room was purple.  
 _Everything_ was purple here.

The walls, floor and even the ceiling was the same shade of purple; reflecting an odd sheen. A bit weary (not to mention confused), Tai reached out to the closest wall and a startled noise escaped him. The wall...it didn't feel like paint, wallpaper or simple drywall. No, the material felt strangely like rubber.

_Where...am I?_

Definitely clueless, Tai stepped back with a thoughtful frown. Well, wherever he was, it wasn't a place that he was familiar with. There was an underline of unease, which was followed by the faint possibility that, perhaps, he was back there. But, the doorway was sealed once more; so it was an impossible thought.

...wasn't it?

He stopped, a bit surprised when the soft rattling of a vent, came from somewhere above. And within moments, the temperatures began to rise, and Tai felt a gentle breeze sweep through; tickling his bare skin. He froze, his eyes slowly widening as horror dawned on him; and he gradually looked down, before his face flamed.

_What the hell am I wearing?!_

Instead of his traditional tee-shirt and sweats, Tai found himself wearing something that not only would get him a heavy lecture from his parents (not to mention what Sora would do to him), but most likely a...beating would occur. But, there was a dark thought that plagued him; who on earth changed him into such things?

It was a sleek, form fitting halter-style gown; made from sheer black silk fabric. The high collar was soft lace that looped around his throat, soft lace curled around his chest; exposing his nipples, the lace slowly becoming sheer silk once more as it trailed lightly along his sides, flaring ever so at his hips. Even more embarrassing, was the black lace g-string female panties.

Oh man.

Wait...  
... _what_ is that...?

Tai had a natural tan, mostly due to the fact that he spent a good portion of his time outside, but this...this was no tan. There, standing against his tanned skin, was soft and silky, dark chocolate fur; yes, you heard right, _fur_. 

Dark chocolate fur coated both of his arms; the silky locks easily going from his elbows to his wrists. Fur trailed lightly over his legs, and he felt something going down his spine; and that was another thing. His tailbone was throbbing like crazy, so much so that he felt that he couldn’t even sit. Confused, Tai peered over his shoulder, a bit taken back when he saw the long, sleek tail swishing gently. His ears suddenly flattened, as shock took root; before realizing that shouldn't be possible.

Nervous, Tai slowly reached up; noting that his nails were sharper than normal, only to find that his ears were no longer there. Instead, his hair had grown, growing thicker and wilder than ever. Swallowing thickly, and trying to fight back his fear, his hands moved further, and felt his heart sink. A pair of triangular feline ears, were perched upon his head; covered with silky fur.

Why...  
 _...What's happening to me...?_

...huh?

Tai's nose twitched, surprised when he smelt something rather sweet; a mixture of honey and milk. Breathing deeply, Tai found that he liked it as he felt himself slowly relax; his eyes dimming as he hummed. As his eyes dimmed, sweet laughter echoed; the soft whispers caressing his mind. A rather pleasant fog curled around his mind, and it was getting harder and harder for him to think.

**What do we have here, hm...?**   
**A new friend, perhaps?**

Blinking sleepily, Tai looked up; staring blankly at the sight. There, hovering just a bit above his head, was a purplish-pink tentacle; a tentacle that bore a cross-shaped slit in the tip. The tentacle was thickening as it grew in size; a bright pink fluid was dripping from the slit. At the same time, he felt something warm and slimy wrapping around his right leg. Confused, Tai looked down, only to see a second tentacle, which had sprouted from the floor; curling lovingly around his right leg as it reached out to his groin. The slit in the tip slowly parted, and a much thinner, dark pink tentacle slithered out; quivering gently. It was almost as if it was tasting the air around him. Before Tai could even move, the tentacle had slid past the silk panties, and was rubbing over his dick; easily bringing him to full arousal.

Tai drew in a sharp breath as the panties slowly tightened; his now hard dick straining against the silky material, a visible bead of wetness was seeping through. His cheeks flushed as his hands twitched. How embarrassing was this? Oh, he was downright lucky that no one was around to see him in such an arousing state.

The tentacle that was above him, suddenly moved; running lightly over his lips. The pink fluid dripped, touching his soft skin. In his shocked state, Tai's mouth dropped open, allowing the tentacle to snake its way in, and was soon buried deep down his throat. Normally, he would have gagged, and yet; he did not. The tentacle was secreting some form of a sweet liquid; forcing Tai to swallow.

**Enjoying yourself, are we?**

A soft, wet _plop_.

Tai shuddered violently, nearly brought to his knees as a wave of intense pleasure washed over him. After bringing his body to life, the second tentacle had gone further than he had expected, and slid into his passage. Tai could literally feel it moving through his body, and he thought he saw a visible bulge in his stomach; before the tentacle came to a slow halt.

Oh.

His honey brown eyes slowly opened, showing a glazed tone to them. The tentacle that was buried in him, was throbbing as it began to swell; expanding as a pale pink liquid began to drip from his aching hole. Tai whimpered as he was kneeling, his body burned as his belly slowly swelled before his very eyes. He felt strangely tired as he was gently pressed down; his body sprawled along the floor. His clothes practically clung to him, his body trembling as if struck by a deadly fever; his belly heavily swollen. The tentacles ran lightly over his quivering body, caressing his cheek as another petted his belly. It was strange, as the brunette drifted in an out of consciousness. Strange how this felt so right. 

**(...)**

Dark, lustful purple eyes were watching hungrily, taking in everything that was the older male; who fell into a restless sleep. Licking their soft lips, the owner slowly got to their feet, and walked towards the boy. They then knelt down, and reaching a small hand out; gently rubbed the boy's swollen stomach, purring as the boy whimpered.

The boy wasn't ready yet.  
But he would be.

**Soon.**

.-.-.-.

How long has it been?

Tai was restless; his thoughts dark as he tried to figure out what was happening. After being plagued with strange dreams for more than a week, Tai had woken up to see a man in his room; only, this was not an ordinary man. He was fairly sure that the man was a digital-being (much like Gennai), but the man was accompanied by a Digimon that he had not recognized; some form of lion cub. 

The man had said something funny to him, and Tai found his body locking into place; his mind falling into darkness. The next thing that he knew, he was stuck in this purple room; dressed in something that was truly embarrassing, and with a changed appearance. Somehow, part of him had become a cat. Yes, that's right, he was now part _cat_!

And now this...

He glared down at his nude frame, his eyes flashing angrily. Tai had always sported a natural tan, which had only darkened over the years from all of the time that he would spend outside, but now, his skin was taking on a more paler, smoother appearance. Strange purple markings were slowly forming around his right side. His hips was slowly gaining a more curviver tone to them; the flesh around his nipples were becoming more sensitive and tender as time went on. Unknown to Tai, his right eye was a shimmering shade of purple; the sclera taking on a more noticeable shade of pink. His fur had turned a lighter shade, looking more like a soft chestnut, instead of the dark chocolate it had been before. 

Tai stopped, his anger slowly fading as the temperatures began to rise. Soon, a familiar sweet scent reached his nose. He paled, swallowing thickly as his body flared to life; the heat coursing through him as his eyes grew half-lidded, darkening as he whined. Tai shuddered, nearly sagging against a wall, his body felt weak as he panted. The warm air brushed against his sensitive nipples, and Tai whimpered as they turned a darker, rosier color. He squirmed as the heat surged through him, his dick was rapidly hardening; a bead of white fluid was dripping from his now swollen slit.

"Hah...hahh..."

Tai's head hung limply, his hands twitching as if wanting to grab at something. His eyes were glazed over as he panted. He wanted, no...needed the relief. Tai heard the soft whispers, stronger than ever, caressed his fading thoughts. "P-Please..." Tai rasped, his voice thick. 

**Please what, little one?**

"I-I n-nee...need..."

Tai's voice broke off as his mind was fully wrapped by the fog, and he could no longer think. All he knew was the overwhelming pleasure as his body continued to grow warmer and warmer by the minute. Soft, sweet laughter echoed in his mind, and he found himself relaxing; now content.

**As you wish, dearie.**

As Tai slumped, the wall behind him seemed to ripple with life; and slowly, several tendrils slithered out. They curled lovingly around him, running lightly over his sensitive skin; gently pinching his nipples as they continued to harden from the gentle teasing. He shivered, arching as the tendrils went further down, curling around his cock; before a thin pink tentacle was slipping in. He drew in a sharp breath, a soft, sweet moan escaped him as the tentacle buried itself deep into his aching cock. A thick, purplish tentacle lowered itself from above; sporting a suction-cup, that was dripping with a bright pink fluid. It easily latched onto his mouth; and a tube was snaking down his throat as two thin tentacles clamped down wetly over his nose.

At the same time, a rather thick, almost tube-like, tentacle had sprouted from the floor; snaking between his legs. It rubbed against his swollen, wet hole; and with a soft plop, it easily slid in. Soon, it was buried deep within his body; sending wave after wave of sheer mind numbing pleasure over him.

**Oh child.**   
**The wonders we can show you.**

Tai's eyes fluttered, and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. This...this was too much for him, and his mind was on the verge of shattering. He felt something petting his head, running lightly through his thick locks; but alas, he could no longer hold onto a thought, and drifted off once more. However, as Tai slipped into blissful unconsciousness; a certain someone, crawled out from where they had been watching. Their purple eyes were dark as they looked the helpless teen over with a lustful gaze.

**Hello, hatchling.**   
**Here to visit our new playmate?**

Hatchling nodded, smiling sweetly; their eyes never leaving the peaceful visage that Tai Kamiya made. There was a soft laugh, before a tentacle nudged the hatchling forward; earning a toothy grin as they purred with delight.

They calmly sat down by the unconscious teen, running a sharper than normal nail along Tai's toned stomach. Seeing the delicious look that the older male made, the hatchling leaned in and gently took a nipple into their mouth, suckling; their tentacle-tongue lapping at the tender flesh. Despite his current state, Tai was reacting, shivering and arching with each gentle caress. Pulling back, the hatchling rumbled softly; as if pleased. Tai's nipples were a dark red, swollen and tender. 

Suddenly, the tentacle that was buried inside of Tai, abruptly tensed; swelling gently. The hatchling smiled softly, placing a hand over Tai's stomach, their lustful eyes remained locked on the sight. Slowly, the tentacle bulged as it made its way towards Tai; splashing his insides with its sweet nectar. Soon, Tai’s belly was swelling, and the hatchling was rubbing his stomach; hissing out their laughter.

**Not yet, hatchling.**

.-.-.-.

What...  
What was he doing here?

Tai shook his head, confused by his slow memory loss. He was beginning to forget things now, simple things really; but it was highly annoying. Sighing, he looked over his frame with a frown. Once again, his body was different, he was sure of it. And yet, this was becoming more natural.

His tanned skin had lightened again, looking more along the lines of a soft cream. The purple markings were a bit more detailed now; shimmering against his creamy flesh. His hips had flared out, looking perfect as the flesh around his nipples were looking a bit more swollen; fuller, somehow. And well, his, er, dick, had also changed. It was turning a soft shade of purple; taking on a distinct shape. Tai huffed, crossing his arms; before wincing as his nipples ached from the sudden movement. That was another thing, besides his memory loss; Tai found that he could no longer speak. 

**You have company, little one.**

Tai looked up, blinking owlishly. Turning his head to the left, he was surprised to see someone just inches away from him; kneeling before the surprised teen. There was an androgynous appearance to them; and Tai found that he could not look away, as if mesmerized by their beauty.

They were petite, with smooth milky skin; dark purple markings wrapped lovingly around them. Their hips were rather curvy, perfectly plump breasts with dark purple nipples; bearing an odd cross-shaped slit. Tai's eyes traveled downwards, raising an eyebrow. They had a nice thick cock, having a distinct _tentacle_ like appearance; shaded a deep purple. Bright purple eyes gazed hungrily at him, dark purple strands framing their delicate face. Tai felt his face heat up, and more importantly, his body flared to life. They smiled sweetly, and before Tai knew it, the beauty had captured his lips with a soft, sweet kiss.

Tai blinked owlishly, a bit taken back by the sudden action; but then his eyes closed and he groaned softly as the beauty kissed him. His eyes were glazing over as his cock twitched, dripping with a pink fluid; his arms hung limply by his side. There was a soft, dark hiss of a laugh as it whispered through their minds; caressing their very souls.

Breathing softly, the beauty eagerly mapped out that moist cavern; amused when Tai willingly submitted to them. Pulling back with a breathy hiss, they grinned at the sight of Tai's hazy dark, lustful eyes and swollen lips. Hmm, they purred; their tentacle-tongue darting out, licking their soft lips. To them, Tai tasted of sweet, tainted innocence.

How, positively perfect.

Tai was lost in a sea of hazy lust, and so, failed to notice the danger. The beauty's purple eyes looked upwards, and a sweet giggle escaped their lips. Oh, they knew that Tai was so close to acceptance, this was just the last step that was needed.

Dangling from the ceiling above, were some rather special tentacles. Some were sporting dripping slits, others held a suction-cup like tip. The beauty's eyes then traveled downwards; tilting their head with a sly grin. Similar tentacles were snaking along the floor as they made their way towards Tai. A suction-cup latched onto Tai's mouth, a semi-thick tube slowly slid down his throat. At the same time, one attached itself to his aching cock; a thin and delicate tentacle slipping into his slit, while the third promptly sealed itself over his slick passage, the tube gently slithering through. The remaining tentacles were curling around his body in a gentle and loving manner. 

Hm.  
Something's missing.

Oh!

Shaking their head, the beauty leaned in, running a hand along the floor; and the temperature rose slightly in response. The beauty smiled, pulling back with a satisfied huff, just as a pair of smaller suction-cup tentacles lowered from the ceiling. As the tentacles latched onto Tai's nipples; something washed over the boy, who let out a muffled moan, slumping from where he laid.

There.  
 _Now_ he was perfect.

The beauty was content, simply leaning back to watch as the room proceeded to take over. The tentacles quivered, before noticeable bulges ran along, and were plundering into the entranced teen. Tai shuddered, his eyes glazed over as a warm and sweet liquid was pouring down his throat; forcing him to swallow its contents. Tai felt warm, he was relax for what seemed like the longest time; as if nothing bad could ever happen to him. Would it really be that hard for him to accept this...? He wouldn't have to worry about anything, just a simple and peaceful life with Master.

**It's alright, little one.**   
**You're finally home.**

_...home...?_

.-.-.-.

Finally!

Time slowly went on, and Tai was left drifting through a haze of lust; his body blossoming wonderfully under the careful guidance of the beauty. There, much like the beauty, had been some unexpected side effects; but necessary ones, nonetheless. Tai's voice had been suppressed, and nearly all of his memories had faded into obscure mists. Not only that, but he had shrunk a good deal.

Tai was curled up on the floor; his old form was no more, but much more suited to Master's needs. He now stood at a height of four foot ten, a beautiful and slender frame with curvy hips, and perfectly plump breasts with dark purple nipples. His cock was now nice and thick, having gained a distinct tentacle-like shape to it; shaded a deep purple, a swollen and wet hole was throbbing behind it. Now, his unruly chocolate locks had darkened, until they were an inky black; rich amethyst ran through the silky curls, reaching about mid-back. His ears twitched slightly as a gentle hand reached down and caressed his cheek. Tai yawned cutely, stretching, before looking up into the lustful eyes of the beauty; who was just an inch or two taller than him now.

**It is time.**

The beauty reached down and helped Tai to his feet. The boy was confused by the room's soft whisper, but was content to follow orders. He was growing more and more curious as the beauty lead him across the seemingly endless room. His curiosity only grew when the beauty lead him to an area that appeared to be walled off.

...eh? 

Strangely enough, there appeared to be a vaguely humanoid shaped cocoon attached to the wall before them. They appeared to be roughly the same height as the beauty, but that was all that Tai could make out. Their arms were wrapped lovingly around their heavily swollen belly, their puffy nipples dripping with a bright pink fluid.

Tai's mismatched eyes traveled downwards, and he made a noise. There, rather visible, really, was a thick bulge that was pressing up against their belly. Tai squeaked, stumbling as the beauty gently pushed him forward; and almost immediately, a sweet scent reached his nose. Tai breathed deeply, his body flaring to life, and he whimpered as his cock ached. His eyes were latched onto those tantalizing breasts, and he licked his lips; his hunger growing at the sight of the sweet nectar. Tai leaned in, and gently took one nipple into his mouth and gently suckled on the teat. Almost immediately, a sweet fluid was soaking his tongue. His eyes widen before he gave a soft, muffled groan.

The beauty laughed and eagerly took the other nipple into their mouth; wrapping their tongue around that delightful little treat. The cocoon shivered, and both were swallowing the sweetness with ecstasy. A warm fog had rolled in, and Tai was in absolute heaven as he drank. His eyes were rapidly turning the same shade of purple as the beauty; and he could feel his tongue thickening as it shifted into a more natural tentacle. 

Breathing softly, the beauty pulled back; a low moan escaping them as their cock ached with need. Their darkened eyes looked to their playmate, noting just how distracted the other was. Their eyes then traveled downwards, and they licked their lips at the sight of Tai's slick passage. Oh, they knew what to do, and soon, they would be a part of the family! ~

Tai slowly pulled back, his eyes now shone the same purple as the beauty. His new tentacle-tongue darted out, and ran lightly over his swollen lips. Hm...he was becoming more sensitive now; who knew? Tai froze when he felt the beauty's arms wrap around him, but moaned when something incredibly thick and hot was rubbing at his wet hole. His pupils dilated as the beauty's cock slid into him, inch by torturous inch; until they were fully sheathed inside of the quivering boy. This, Tai shuddered as he was slowly brought to his knees as the beauty began to thrust into his sinful body; this was truly a wonderful moment. His dark eyes fluttered, before focusing on the cocoon; when something of interest happened. To his absolute amazement, the bulge was slithering through the cocoon; revealing a thick cock, and just a bit below that, was a slick, wet passage.

What if...?

Tai swallowed thickly, his eyes never leaving sight of that dripping tentacle; his cock throbbing as the sweet scent overpowered him. As if reading his mind, the beauty purred and with a sinful hand; guided his aching cock into that beautiful wet hole. Tai sighed as he slid his cock into the cocoon; before his eyes lingered on the tentacle, which was waving in front of him.

**Go ahead, little one.**   
**Enjoy yourself.**

He tenderly leaned in, and took that needy tentacle into his mouth. He licked at the smooth organ, his tongue lapping at the sweet fluid. Tai groaned, sending delightful shivers through the cocoon; sending more of its sweet contents down his throat. The beauty hissed out a soft, breathy laugh as they eagerly rode their playmates; reaching around to grab at Tai's breasts. They caressed and rubbed the sensitive skin, pinching the little nubs.

Oh...

Tai moaned as the beauty's cock knotted deep inside him, and he felt the tentacle in his mouth slowly swell. He could even feel his own cock knotting; swelling gently. As if by some silent command, all three came at once; the sweet fluids coating the two, and finished sealing off the one in the cocoon. Tai was panting as he leaned back, reaching up to his swollen lips, feeling the nectar dripping their. He wasn't surprised when the beauty turned his head around; capturing his lips in a soft kiss, their tentacle lapping at what nectar he hadn't drank. As he withdrew, Tai realized that he was still hard, and so was the beauty; who calmly withdrew and helped the dazed boy to his feet.

**Time for you to join our family.**

His purple eyes turned to the cocoon; only to watch as the parts of it began to sink into the wall, effectively sealing themselves there. The beauty stood at attention, their eyes forever reflecting their lust, and while nervous, Tai was happy that he would be with family soon; and perhaps the Master would come home?

The beauty slowly got to their feet and walked over to another portion of the wall. Slowly, tentacles reached out and gently wrapped around their throat, arms and legs; before carefully pulling them back. They were pressed up against the wall; a single dark tendril was wrapped around their throat, and curled lovingly around their legs. They were then allowed to wrap their arms around their stomach. Now, thin lavender tendrils clamped down wetly over their nose; emitting a soft, pink mist as they breathed deeply. A rather thick, purplish-pink tentacle slithered down their throat, then a thick, tube-like tentacle was slipping into their passage; nestling deep within their sinful body.

As if realizing something, Tai felt the tentacles wrapping around him and he was gently being pulled back, until he was pressed up against another wall; and this time, he was right across from the beauty. He felt his arms being draped over his stomach, as a single tentacle was wrapping around his throat and pinning his legs. Tai watched as two thin tendrils clamp wetly over his nose; a sweet scent began to flood, and he felt himself sagging almost instantly.

He shivered as a pink tentacle slid down his throat; followed by a thicker one, snaking its way through his still slick passage. His hazy eyes took in the sight of visible bulges running along the beauty's tentacles; watching as the beauty's belly began to swell, their eyes eventually closing as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The wall behind the beauty began to bubble, and soon, thick sticky goo was dripping onto their frame; as if forming a cocoon...just like the one next to the beauty. Tai moaned as a hot liquid was splashing his insides, and he watched as his belly began to swell. He felt someone rubbing his belly; stroking the sensitive skin as his vision flickered ominously. 

**Such beauty.**

He felt someone's soft lips brushing against his, just as a warm goo began to drip onto his sensitive skin. As he drifted in an out, Tai realized that he knew the voice, and gave a little mewl of want; it was Master. He heard Master chuckle, a strong hand caressing his cheek as Master rubbed his belly.

**Our family isn't complete.**

**But it will be my precious kitten.**


	4. What You Didn't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, what Takuya was going through while Takato and Tai were being...conditioned, so to speak.

_Hmmm..._

Where...where am I...?

_A soft groan escaped plump lips as the owner twitched, their head moving slightly as they were slowly coming back to consciousness. As they were coming around, their head was throbbing terribly, a queasiness was settling in their stomach, their throat burned and a chill was going down their spine. Something...something didn't feel right..._

_Their eyes fluttered, but, then, they realized that all they could see was darkness. Fear started to take root as they realized that someone or something had wrapped a strip of cloth around their eyes. And, as they tried to move, that fear only grew when the soft rattle of metal reached their ears. Chains...? They were literally chained down?!_

_Unbelievable!_

_Pouting, they sulked before realizing something else. They could feel the smoothness of soft leather beneath their bare skin; the object in question was tilted slightly. They also realized that their arms were gently and carefully strapped down, and their legs were carefully spread apart and propped up ever so slightly. Cheeks flushing, they soon came to the startling realization of their situation._

Why me, though?

**Why not, dearie?**

_...eh?_

_They stopped, growing still at the smooth, silky voice of what could only be described as perfection. The silkiness of the tone sent a shiver down their spine, leaving them confused. They did not recognize the voice, but it sounded strangely familiar; as if they should know the owner. The voice was gentle and soothing, as if promising great safety and love._

_Just then, a hand reached out and caressed their cheek. The gentle touch sent little sparks through their skin, and they unconsciously leaned in. They squeaked; the adorable sound earned a soft chuckle in return, as the hand went lower and ran lightly over their toned chest. Again, a little shiver went down their spine, and heat trickled down their chest._

_It felt..._  
_...good?_

_A soft hum came from above, and they were startled when their captor gently removed their blindfold; capturing their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. The sudden onslaught of light was a bit painful, and it only took them a moment to adjust to the light. Blinking back tears, they had unconsciously leaned back; allowing the captor easier access, their eyes opened and they meet the amused blue eyes of who could only be described as perfection._

_Oh my..._

_The man appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties, tall but with a swimmer's build; only his lithe frame hinted at a much stronger force. His skin was a natural golden brown, his bright blue eyes sparkling with impish glee. Shocking silver hair fell to his waist in shaggy spikes, long and slender pointed ears; small fangs that overlapped his bottom lip._

**Like what you see, dearie?**

_Their eyes were looking their captor over with interest, before they instinctively flushed as they realized that they had been caught. Their eyes traveled over their captor, before noting the molten silver-claw like nails; and looked up sharply with wide, honey brown eyes._

_What was...?_

**You know who I am.**  
**...don't you?**

_A weak mumble escaped them as they nodded slowly; unable to tear away their gaze. Their captor chuckled softly, caressing their cheek with a soft smile. Those blue eyes looked the slender form of their prized pet; taking in the smooth honeyed milk skin, his smile widening as his eyes darkened with lust._

_Dazed eyes never left sight, watching as the man leaned in, and to their amazement; took a nipple into his mouth, gently suckling on the teat. He purred as he continued to rub and caress his little pet; enjoying the sweet, breathy moans. His grin widen as he felt his pet's excitement from below; knowing that his pet was enjoying the treatment. But alas, he had only just begun._

_A few moments later, he pulled back; admiring the sight that his beloved made. Those honey brown eyes were utterly glazed over and more of a dark chocolate in shade. Their nipples were rosy red, the cute little nubs stood out against honeyed milk skin. His eyes traveled downwards, and he licked his lips at the sight of his pet's swollen cock; which was already leaking with a salty white fluid._

_Oh yes..._  
_...oh?_

_He stopped, and tilted his head; as if listening to something that only he could hear. Humming softly, he gave a slight nod as he looked down at his pet. He then leaned in and captured his pet's soft lips in a harsh kiss, thoroughly claiming the little one as his._

**Time to wake up, my pet.**

.-.-.-.

Honey brown eyes snapped open, and thirteen-year-old Takuya Kanbara was left panting; his eyes semi-glazed as he gazed up at the purple ceiling as if dazed by something. His wild brown locks was slightly damp, his clothes practically clinging to his trembling frame. Breathing heavily, Takuya slowly sat up; blinking rapidly as the remnants of his dream came surging back.

A pleasant tingle went down his spine as a heat pooled in his stomach, and Takuya felt his face heat up. Oh man, how could he have such a powerful, if not embarrassing dream? In fact, why in the realms was he dreaming of a guy? As a hot blooded male, shouldn't he be having dreams of cute girls?

_I'm losing it_ , he thought tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes. The haze was beginning to leave his mind before realization dawned on him. Wait a minute, he didn't have a purple ceiling...! Weary, Takuya's eyes sharpened as he looked around; taking in the sight of shiny purple walls, the ceiling. Hell, everything here was purple!

_Where...where am I...?_

A soft breeze gently swept by, and Takuya stiffened as his skin was caressed. A faint silver of unease traveled down his spine and he slowly looked down. Moments later, he colored violently as his mouth dropped open in sheer disbelief.

_What the hell am I wearing?!_

He wore no top, but a black silk vest that was trimmed in crimson blood; and something that should only be worn by a female. It was a pair of black lacy panties with semi-thin straps; the panties barely covered his parts. He was positively mortified when he saw a visible slit in the black lace, even more so that there was quite the show from behind.

How embarrassing...

...huh?

Takuya looked up sharply, his ears perking up as a faint sound reached him. He tilted his head cutely, and for a moment, he thought he heard another voice. Curious, Takuya got to his feet and looked around with wide, open eyes. Now that he was focusing, Takuya could hear another voice; a soft masculine voice.

His head turned to the left, realizing that was where he could hear the faint sound. Sighing, he knew that there wasn't much of a choice; time to see where that sound was coming from. Takuya hoped that there was someone; someone who could explain where he was, and perhaps, a way back home.

_Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?_

**(...)**

Oh my...

Takuya raised an eyebrow, his cheeks dusted with soft red; his eyes never leaving sight of what was unfolding before him. He had followed the sounds, the soft voice melting into soft, breathy moans. A pleasant scent was accompanied by the soft moans, and the temperatures were slowly increasing as he approached the source. And boy, was he surprised.

The source was a young boy, roughly around Takuya's age; only smaller and more slender. Wild chestnut locks framed a youthful face, and yet, his eyes were closed as he succumbed to his treatment. Dazed, Takuya found that he could not look away from the delectable sight; his eyes darkening. He noted the purplish pink tentacle, yes tentacle, that was not only stuffed down his throat; but buried deep within his quivering body.

Takuya felt something going down his spine as heat pooled in his stomach. His panties were slowly tightening as they grew wet. Somehow, this was turning him on; something that was wrong on so many levels, and yet, it felt so right to him. His eyes darkened further when the smaller boy's stomach started to swell, and he unconsciously licked his lips.

...eh?

Feeling something warm and wet curling around his feet, Takuya snapped out of his lustful thoughts and slowly looked down. He was blinking owlishly, a bit confused to see a purplish-pink tentacle curling lovingly around his legs. Wait a minute...Takuya's head swerved to look over at the boy; who was panting as numerous tentacles were curling over him, his stomach heavily swollen.

Eeep!

His eyes snapped open; the pupils dilating without warning. A soft moan escaped his lips as something thick and hot was rubbing at his now slick entrance; sending delightful little shivers down his spine. Takuya shivered as he was teased, something was running lightly over his wet hole, before slipping in with a soft, wet plop. He whimpered as it snaked its way through his body; a warm fog was rolling in, making it harder for him to think. Takuya fell to his knees, a dark desire was taking root; as his eyes traveled over his body. It...it couldn't hurt to try...

...could it?

His eyes now dark and glazed over, Takuya reached one hand up and ran a finger lightly over his heated flesh. A soft, sweet moan escaped his lips as he caressed and rubbed at his nipples; shivering as the heat surged through him. His second hand reached down and was gently rubbing his aching dick, completely and utterly lost in the growing fog.

**Enjoying yourself, are ye?**

There was a soft, dark chuckle as Takuya could only moan; his voice thick with want. The tentacle continued to move through his body, throbbing as his tight walls wrapped around it; Takuya cried out as it hit a particular bundle of nerves. He shuddered as there came a sudden swelling, the tentacle was swelling up as it blocked off his hole. Moments later, a burning liquid was splashing his insides. Takuya's eyes fluttered and he felt something inside of him shift. He focused on his belly, which was slowly swelling as he was being pumped into. He shakily reached down, feeling the soft flesh as his belly continued to swell. It felt...right?

**Rest now, my dear.**

His vision swam, and he shook his head; as if to clear away the fog. Takuya realized that something was wrong when his knees suddenly gave out; exhaustion washing over him as he collapsed. As his eyes fluttered, he felt himself being laid out on his back; hazy eyes staring up at the purple ceiling. He then felt someone or some _thing_ caressing his cheek.

**You've earned it.**

.-.-.-.

_Hmmm..._

...again...?

_A soft moan escaped plump lips, the owner twitching; their head moving from side to side as they were slowly coming around once more. Their head ached terribly as a tingle went down their spine; a delightful heat pooling in their belly. Another moan, but then, their eyes fluttered before slowly opening with a painful wince. The once bright lights immediately dimmed, allowing them to see._

_Huh._

_Somehow, they weren't surprised to find that they were strapped down; and after giving themself a quick look over, realized that they were wearing something. Something that was quite form fitting, and perhaps a bit on the revealing side. Their cheeks were soon dusted with light pink._

_The outfit appeared to be a mix between a bodysuit and perhaps a swimsuit. It fit them like a second skin, the soft material clinging tightly to sensitive skin. There were little loops and several straps criss-crossing; small metal hoops and thin chains intersecting with one another. Now, came the more revealing bits._

_Their toned stomach was exposed to the cool temperatures, as well as their nipples. They were even more embarrassed as they realized that there was a hole in the suit; their dick having been gently pushed through, and they could feel that there was a slit just below it._

**Awake, are we?**

_Eeep._

_Their head snapped up, watching as that gorgeous man from before, standing at their side; bright blue eyes alit with amusement. Tensing, they wondered what the man was up to, and was confused, if not weary, when the man knelt down; his blue eyes never leaving their brown ones. Grinning with impish glee, he captured their lips in a harsh kiss._

_Almost immediately, they yielded to the much stronger male; soft whimpers escaping as they arched. He chuckled as he withdrew, admiring his pet's glassy eyes and swollen lips. Oh, the wonders that he could show his little pet; licking his lips as his eyes darkened._

_But first..._

_Blinking back tears, they watched as a small table was rolled into view. The table held a small tank, a tank that had a thick tubing attached to it. Their eyes widen slightly as they heard the tank's contents slosh around, and looked to the man with a pleading gaze. The man simply smiled, caressing his pet's cheek; whispering soothing words. His pet whimpered, their eyes closing as they turned their head to the side._

**Don't worry so much, my dear.**  
**You'll enjoy this soon enough.**

_Honey brown eyes snapped open as they trembled; biting their lip as if uneasy about something. However, the man ignored this and simply took the tubing; which sported a familiar shape to the tip. They twitched as the tip was gently pushed through the slit, and was rubbing against their slick entrance. Moments later, the tubing was inserted deep into their quivering body. Oh, they groaned at the sensation of having something actually inside down there._

_Gah!_

_Without warning, there was a soft hum as the tank came to life. They let out a shaky moan, shivering as a warm liquid was pouring into their belly. That moan became deeper, heavier with want as the suit tightened; their belly slowly swelling as the tank's contents flowed into them. Soon, their dick was standing at attention, precious fluids dripping from the sensitive flesh._

**Not yet, little one.**

_They jerked back, whimpering as the tubing was removed, before a smaller one took its place. They gasped, falling limp as the contents within their stomach was slowly and carefully drained. A sudden sleepiness was taking root, and they weren't sure if they could handle much more. They felt the man run a clawed hand through their thick locks, humming softly._

_They squeaked, face instinctively flushing as the first tubing was reinserted. But this time, a startling cold liquid was pouring into them. Their eyes rolled back as their belly swelled, the suit growing uncomfortably tight once more. Hah...hahh...this shouldn't be feeling so good; but it was. A moment or two later, the tubing was removed before the smaller one was replaced._

_Uh-oh..._

**Looks like our little game has come to an end.**  
**...for now.**

.-.-.-.

Hmmm…...

Takuya groaned softly as he started to come around; somewhere between sleep and consciousness. His head turned from side to side, the fog was stubborn; curling lovingly around his mind as he struggled to awaken. His body was humming, a pleasant tingle was going down his spine as heat pooled in his belly. 

Hah...hahh...

Honey brown eyes snapped open, and Takuya was left gaping. Somehow, he wasn't surprised by his surroundings; this room was quickly becoming familiar, familiar and annoying. Sighing, Takuya looked down at himself with a thoughtful frown; before his face heated up. Well...this would explain parts of his mesmerizing dream... 

It was embarrassing (and hot), to see the thick purplish tentacle; having grown from the floor, nestled deep inside his quivering body. A pair of tentacles; which sported small suction cups, had latched onto his nipples (he could feel that something had pierced the sensitive flesh). There was even a tentacle that was curling around his hardening dick; a thin pink tendril had slithered out, and was running over the swollen slit.

He curled his lips, hissing softly as it pushed in; it didn't hurt, per say, just felt weird. By the time the tentacles had settled, Takuya was leaning against a wall; breathing heavily and with red tinted cheeks, his head tilted back ever so slightly. His eyes were closed, before something warm was dripping onto his lips; tasting faintly of strawberries.

...eh?

Takuya's eyes opened and he was left staring at yet another tentacle; another one with a suction cup, hovering over him. He saw a semi-thick pink tendril slithering in the opened maw; a bright pink fluid dripping from the soft, sweet flesh. In his shock, his mouth dropped open, and this was all that the tentacle needed.

It lashed out, and promptly latched onto the poor boy's mouth. The sweet fluid trickled into his mouth, and almost immediately, a pleasant haze rolled over him, and he fell limp against the wall. As the suction cup latched on, and sealed itself around Takuya’s soft lips; the tendril was pushing down into his throat, soaked with fluids.

Hn...

Takuya couldn't move, even if he wanted too. His body was dangerously warm, and he could feel his strength slowly fade with each passing moment. This...this isn't happening; he was still dreaming. This...? None of this was real...

...right?

**Sorry dearie.**  
**But this is reality.**

Takuya whimpered as the tentacle suddenly expanded, sending more and more bolts of pleasure down his spine. There was a soft laugh, and he felt someone or something petting him; whispering dark, soothing words as his mind threaten to shatter. The sweetness of strawberry was flooding Takuya's senses, which was accented with honey; and he found that he could no longer focus on a single thing.

Another laugh.

Suddenly, the suction cup lifted from Takuya's mouth, the pink tendril slowly withdrew. Takuya's eyes had glazed over, turning a dark, murky brown; his head partially lowered. A bright, toxic pink liquid was dripping from his lips.

Hm...

**Not yet.**

.-.-.-.

_Hah...hahh..._

...Not again...

_A soft whimper escaped them as they slowly woke up; feeling a moment of despair as they took in everything. That feeling only rose as they looked themself over with a grimace. Once again, they were in that strange outfit and with it, sported something new. They squeaked, eyes wide as their cheeks flushed deeply. They were mortified to see a set of small, ice blue stones had pierced the soft flesh of their nipples. A further glance noted the silver chains running along their thick shaft; which was swollen with need, something blue was sparkling around the tip._

_Oh..._

_Feeling something along their mouth; which was locked into the 'o' position, their little tongue darted out, only to run across something incredibly soft. Confused, they reached a small hand up to their mouth, feeling soft leather. Wait a minute, was this some kind of gag?!_

_Eeep!_

_Suddenly, a sweet aroma reached their now sensitive nose. Their eyes were glazing over, thus darkening with growing lust as a soft, dark chuckle reached them. Their head turned slightly, watching as that adonis from before, slowly approach them; his eyes glittering like jewels. Smiling, he knelt down; his eyes never leaving theirs._

**Do you know who I am?**

_Fighting through the haze, they instinctively knew who this man was. The man’s aura, while dark and reeking of power, spoke of safety and love. And damn it, they wanted it. Oh, how they longed for someone like this adonis; no..._

_Their master._

_The man smiled, a knowing look there as if he knew what his pet was thinking. He gestured for his pet, who sighed softly; spreading their legs, revealing, that even through the suit, a slick fluid was dripping from their now soaking passage. Well, who was he to deny his pet the carnals that they so longed for?_

_Snickering softly, he calmly withdrew a rather large and unusual looking toy. Oh, how humans had evolved over the years; quite the clever little race. The toy was a nice shiny blue, sporting a distinct shape; lined with bulging veins. This should make his pet very, very happy._

_They shivered as something was being pressed up to their slick passage. It didn't hurt, per say, but it did feel weird as it went into their body. Soon, their body had swallowed the toy; the gleaming red ring spasming around the smallest part of the tip. They jerked back, glassy eyes wide when the object in question was shoved even further into their body; and no wonder!_

_Looking down, they watched as Master seemed to be sewing up the lone hole; effectively sealing their new present within them. Each movement continued to send little quivers of delight through them; their lustful hunger growing with each passing moment. As Master stood up, they noted that Master was aching himself._

_Perhaps...?_

_Their eyes now solid dark orbs, locked onto Master’s darkening blue ones; their eyes slowly traveling down to the noticeable bulge in Master's slacks. Master chuckled as he saw just how ready his precious pet was._

**Come here, my precious pet.**

_A soft whimper escaped as they crawled on their hands and knees; eyes remaining locked on Master. Conjuring up a chair, the Master sat down; undoing his buckle as he did so. His thick cock jutted out; weeping with need. He watched as his pet crawled to him; purring as they settled at his feet, looking up with hungry eyes._

**You're hungry now.**  
**Aren't you?**

_The little one licked their lips; their adorable tongue darting out. Smiling softly, he leaned back, watching as his pet eagerly took him into their sinful mouth. He chuckled as the little one purred, gently suckling on his cock; lapping at the sweet fluid. Pleased, he ran a clawed hand through his pet's brown locks, whispering soothing words._

**Such a good pet, you are.**

_He smiled as pet continued to suckle and lap; leaning in as they were petted. He tilted his head, as if listening to something, before nodding to himself. He gently lifted his pet’s head, watching as those glassy eyes stared blankly, a thick, white fluid dripped from the little one's opened mouth. Pet whimpered, confused by Master's actions; tilting their head as Master caressed their cheek._

**Time for you to join our family.**

.-.-.-.

Gah!

Takuya sat up, his eyes wide and his cheeks greatly flushed. That last dream, such steamy thoughts were unlike him. Although...Takuya bit his lip, and looked away with a blush. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he liked the dream. It felt...natural, to say the least, for him to act like that. Sighing, the lithe brunette looked down before his faced flamed at the sight.

Oh my...

He hadn't noticed it before; which he was now cursing himself for it, but his body had been changing. Takuya thought he looked smaller, as some parts of the room seemed off somehow. He now sported a slender, more feminine frame with curvy hips and smooth, creamy tanned skin. Reaching up to his face, Takuya found that his face was softer, more sweeter with plumper lips. A further inspection noticed that his nipples were puffy and standing at attention, the flesh having swelled gently; forming plump breasts. He saw that there was now a visible slit in his groin, shaded a rather dark purple. Takuya watched with hazy eyes as his dick; now sporting a distinct tentacle-like shape, slithering out from the new pouch. It was long and thick, with visible veins as a familiar pink fluid dripped from the weeping slit.

Breathing deeply, Takuya felt a pleasant heat pool in his belly. He shivered as a warm fog caressed his mind, sending a tingle down his spine. Shaking his head, Takuya slowly got to his feet. He swayed briefly, but was caught by a strong tentacle. Wait, what was he doing again?

Takuya relaxed as a familiar voice chuckled, the soft whisper promising wonderful things; if only he gave into them. Sighing softly, Takuya hummed as numerous tentacles ran over his slim frame; running lightly over sensitive flesh. He was gently pulled back to a wall, allowing the tentacles to have their wicked way.

A dark purple tentacle was wrapping around his throat, more curling around him in a loving manner. Then, a thick purplish-pink tentacle lowered itself from the ceiling; hovering before his face. Takuya whimpered, but obediently opened his mouth, and soon; the tentacle was slithering past his lips and burying itself down his throat. Within moments, a familiar, sweet nectar touched his tongue; and Takuya's mind fell into the bliss that was pleasure.

At the same time, a pair of thin lavender tendrils clamped down wetly on his nose; emitting a soft pink mist as he breathed. He shivered, feeling a thick, tube-like tentacle rubbing at his slick passage; before it slipped in with a soft plop. As it moved through his body, something warm began to drip onto his shoulders.

E-eh?

Takuya managed to turn his head slightly, blinking owlishly. He was confused when he saw that the wall appeared to be dripping; and the sticky, warm goo was dripping onto his frame. Finally, the tentacle came to a halt; nestled deep within his warm passage, throbbing as it settled. There came a soft hum and a gentle breeze swept through, before the delectable scent of honey and strawberries reached his nose.

Oh...

He sighed, his body humming with life; little shivers coursing through him. His pupils dilated as the tentacle swelled within him, and soon, a warm liquid was splashing his insides. Takuya watched with hazy eyes, as his belly began to swell; earning a low, muffled whine in return.

A tentacle was curling and squeezing his breasts, while another was petting his belly; all the while the sweet nectar was drizzling down his throat. Takuya couldn't help himself, but was soon drifting in-an-out of consciousness. However, as sleep threatened to take him, Takuya had the feeling that he was being watched. Whimpering as a clawed hand caressed his cheek, Takuya managed to open his eyes, and found himself staring straight into the blue orbs of Master.

**Hello, my dear.**

Master looked pleased, his blue eyes traveling over Takuya's pinned frame with a lustful gaze. The brunette shivered, a delightful chill going down his spine as his cheeks instinctively flushed at Master's appraisal. Lowering his gaze, Takuya was startled to see a pink fluid trickling from his swollen nipples; earning a low chuckle from Master.

_How...?_

Master reached out and gently wiped the liquid; tasting the sweet fluid with a pleased, little growl. Takuya's eyes darkened as a spark of hunger took root. His Master's blue eyes were darkening as he rubbed Takuya's belly with glee.

**Soon, my precious child.**

Breathing heavily, Takuya could only wait and watch, as his belly continued to swell; the tentacle pumping into him. Master snickered softly, his eyes meeting the fading purplish-orbs of his pet and knew that this was it; this sweet, sinful little boy was finally _his_!

**Soon, you'll be ready.**

.-.-.-.

Having fallen into a blissful state, Takuya was unaware of what was happening. All he knew, was the overwhelming heat and the absolute pleasure that his body was under twenty-four. Finally, after so long, Takuya felt the faint stirring of something else, something more.

Sighing, his eyes fluttered and slowly opened; only to see that everything was in various shades of purple. He was unable to move, feeling strangely full; and his body felt as if it was wrapped in a sticky warmth. Takuya's eyes looked downward, and was content to see his swollen belly. How long had he been asleep...? And where was Master...?

...huh? 

Takuya was startled when he saw two beauties standing before him with dark, hungry eyes. He watched as the smaller one approached him, the little one leaned in, and gently took a weeping nipple into their mouth; and was happily suckling on the teat. He shivered, enjoying that moist warmth on his sensitive flesh. Takuya inwardly groaned as the other beauty nursed his breast; their tentacle tongue gently lapping at the teat.

Ooh, such minxes!

It was adorable when the small one withdrew, revealing swollen lips; and a newly formed tentacle-tongue. Takuya's hunger grew, watching as the bigger beauty gently and carefully lowered themself onto the little one; their cock eagerly slipping into that slick, wet passage. The little one moaned softly as they were claimed by their playmate, slowly falling to their knees; their cock throbbing with need.

_Need...need some-something..._

His lust surging, Takuya felt his cock, slowly unfurling from its pouch; dripping. He then groaned as he felt the little one's cock sliding into his own wet hole, before relaxing as the fog settled in his mind. There was a sudden moist warmth over his cock, and he realized with a groan of want, that the little one had taken his aching shaft into their mouth. And oh, was the little one good. Their purrs sending shivers down his spine, the gentle suckling was sweet and tempting. Oh, how he longed to claim the two before him; and he wanted the two beauties who were determined to drive him mad with lust.

Takuya shivered, feeling his cock swelling gently; and his mind finally shattered. At the same time, he felt the little one's cock knotting within him; sensing that this was it. As if by some silent command, all three came as one. Takuya sighed, feeling the warm, bubbling seed filling his every sense of self.

Suddenly, the two beauties withdrew, slowly getting to their feet. The little one moaned as the bigger one captured their lips with a soft, needy kiss; lapping at what nectar they hadn't drank. Somehow, the two were still aching with need, their dripping cocks twitching.

Takuya felt something inside of him shift; and his body slowly began to sink into the wall. Exhaustion was taking root, and he felt himself begin to drift off. His sleepy gaze caught sight of the fate of the two beauties, and he could feel a sense of satisfaction. He knew, deep down, on what was happening. They were becoming a part of Master's family, at long last.

The bigger beauty was gently propped up just a bit off to Takuya's left, and the little one was being propped up against a wall, right across from where Takuya was. He watched as a pair of thin, lavender tendrils clamp down wetly on their noses; emitting a soft pink mist. At the same time, a semi-thick purplish-pink tentacle was slipping past their lips; burying itself down their throats.

Within moments, a thick purplish-pink tentacle had sprouted from the wall; and was soon slipping into their wet passages. A sense of peace washed over Takuya, and as he settled in for a much needed rest; he caught sight of the little one's belly swelling gently. Joy rose as he saw Master petting the little one, before those blue eyes turned to him; smiling softly.

**Ah, my precious pet.**

Takuya shivered as Master strode over and kissed his nose; his eyes bright. Master rubbed his belly, cooing softly as Takuya became a quivering mess. He vaguely heard the soft moans of the two beauties as the room took control.

**Once we have our beautiful child.**  
**Our family will be complete.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three down.  
> One to go.


	5. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Davis' turn now...

"Davis...I don't have a brother."

Thirteen-year-old Kari Kamiya was left staring at her friend, and the leader of the current Digidestined Team; Davis Motomiya, with great concern. Davis, despite being the same age, looked a great deal younger. He was definitely smaller, and he had the appearance of a frail doll. His wild dark red locks were messier than normal, his naturally tanned skin was a shade or two paler, and his crimson eyes were wide with disbelief.

Since a young age, Davis had been a quiet child; unsure of things and with a suspicious, weary gaze. Sometimes, Kari would see him wander the apartment halls; looking lost in his oversized clothes. Of the two groups, only Kari and Joe Kido, were aware of Davis' poor health. The lithe boy suffered from severe asthma, an irregular heartbeat, followed by constant and severe headaches. He also had a history of sleepwalking, and partial insomnia; much to Joe's concern. According to the older teen, it was a miracle that Davis was even alive; much less sane!

Davis had been acting funny for a couple of weeks, come to think of it. It wasn't until an hour ago, when he finally approached Kari; looking a bit disturbed. She was patient as he inquired as to where Tai was, but was confused as she did not recognize the name. And when she asked him just _who_ was Tai, Kari was disturbed when Davis had given her a dirty look and snapped back that Tai was her _brother_.

One problem.  
Kari was an only child.

Davis had gone very white at her admission, his eyes wide as he took a step back in shock. Oh dear, this wasn't good. If he had an attack right then and there, Kari knew that there was only going to be trouble. Davis was trembling as he shook his head in disbelief. How in the world could Kari forget about her own brother?! The same guy who was protective of her and was always looking out for him...?

_H-how...?_

Before Kari could move, much less be able to calm him down; Davis turned and bolted. And for a moment, the brunette thought she saw tears prickling at his eyes. Worried that he could be having an episode, Kari withdrew her D-Terminal, and did a large group chat to the rest of the team.

_'Where is everyone at?'_

About a minute or two later, only Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, answered her. _'I'm at the park over on seventh. I don't know about everyone else,'_ He typed back. _'What's going on Kari?'_ She felt a sense of relief, now, just to relay the news back. _'Davis is heading in your direction, think you can slow him down?'_

There was a moment of hesitation, before TK was typing. _'Kari, did something happen between you two?'_ Kari sighed heavily, not willing to betray the trust of a friend. But, with Davis in his state, he could easily hurt himself. Oh, if only she could get ahold of Joe!

_'TK, Davis is very sick. And I'm afraid that he might be having a relapse,'_ She typed, a sudden chill was going down her spine as her eyes turned toward the direction of where Davis had taken off. _'As it is, he might hurt himself.'_ There was another brief pause, before the words showed up on screen, and surprisingly enough, it was from Ken Ichijouji himself.

_'I'm heading in that direction now.'_ Good, if Ken was in the area, he may be able to calm Davis down. It was strange, only Davis had reached out to the ravenette; determined to help the boy who had been possessed by a dark seed. It seemed that his determination had paid off; as Davis had earned Ken's loyalty and friendship. Kari closed her D-Terminal and hurried off after the distraught boy; praying that nothing bad had happened.

_Please be okay, Davis._

.-.-.-.

Thirteen-year-old Ken Ichijouji closed his D-Terminal, sighing heavily as he frowned deeply. Much like Kari, he had noticed the abrupt change to Davis’ behavior; and had been worried. As the days trickled by, Davis was growing paler and heavy bruises were appearing around his hollow eyes. 

As Ken pocketed the D-Terminal, he felt a chill going down his spine. He shivered as the temperatures felt like they were beginning to drop, and a breeze swept by. Considering the fact that it was early Spring, it was unusually warm today; so why did it feel like he was being watched...?

Uh-oh...

.-.-.-.

Takeru 'TK' Takaishi sighed, frowning as he closed his D-Terminal. To be honest, after reading Kari's ominous words, he was worried about Davis. Granted, the two didn't really get along all that well, especially since their time in the Digital World; which had only furthered the fuel between them, but he _did_ care for the redhead. He had no idea that Davis was sick, and if he had known about the younger boy's health, he would have _never_ treated Davis like he had...

Damn.

_This is a mess in itself_ , he thought tiredly; pocketing the D-Terminal as he looked up. The blond was surprised when he saw what looked like Ken Ichijouji, across the park from him; looking mighty worried himself. Huh, that was another thing. Of both groups, only Davis had reached out to the once possessed boy; somehow seeing the gentle soul behind the mask that was the Digimon Emperor.

Now, for what was important.  
Where in the two realms was Davis...?

...huh? 

As if by some silent command, both TK and Ken looked up at the same time; their attention drawn towards the busy streets. It was Ken, who spotted the little redhead, darting through the crowd; looking upset as he ran, running as if he had the hounds of hell itself, after him. What on earth could have disturbed him so much...?

**(...)**

_H-how could she...?_

Lost in his disturbing thoughts, Davis just ran in a random direction; his heart breaking. Sure, he may have some trouble getting along with his own sister; June, but he would _never_ in his life actually forget about her! Tai and Kari always seemed so close with one another, that it didn't make any sense on why she would forget about her own flesh and blood...

"Davis..."  
...eh?

"Davis slow down!"

Hearing the soft, worried voice of one Ken Ichijouji, reached through his shattered mind; forcing him to come to an abrupt halt. As he ceased movement, a sharp pain shot through his chest, and before he could collapse; he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him. Wheezing as his lungs burned, Davis looked up into the worried purple eyes of Ken.

Ken saw just how pale Davis was, and that he was gripped by a cold, clammy sweat. The poor boy's eyes were glazed over, and he was wheezing pretty badly. "Come on," He said softly, rubbing the redhead's back, who was shivering in his grasp. "Let's get you under some shade," Davis blinked owlishly at him, as if he wasn't entirely there. "Alright?" It took Davis a minute or two to understand his words, but nodded slowly.

**(...)**

Ken lead Davis over to a rather large, grand tree; which, thankfully, provided some good shade. The moment TK saw just how pale and ill Davis looked, he hurried across the park where a vendor was; and bought a couple bottles of water, and returned with a worried look. By now, Kari had caught up, and was looking Davis over with a worried and critical gaze. 

"Here," TK handed a bottle over to Ken; who was holding Davis, whispering soothing words to the distraught redhead. Kari bit her lip, her eye dark with unease; catching TK's attention. "Kari," He said softly, keeping an eye on the other two. "What happened...?" The brunette was hesitant, her eyes going from Davis to TK, and back again; before sighing.

"I'm not sure what lead to it," She murmured. "But, he came up to me about half an hour ago, asking where Tai was." TK frowned, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Who's Tai?" He questioned, looking utterly confused. He didn't remember meeting anyone named Tai, not even back then as a child. Kari huffed as she scowled. "That's just it," She grumbled. "I don't know!" Her eyes narrowed slightly as Ken looked up sharply; his eyes showing his surprise.

"How can you not know who Tai is," Ken's voice was sharp, and full of suspicion as he regarded her wearily. Davis, who was still shivering, looked up tiredly. Wait, someone else, besides himself, could remember who Tai was? Curious, the redhead tugged Ken’s jacket, waiting until the ravenette looked down as Davis signed; _"You can remember who Tai is?"_

Thankful that he had learned various languages (one being sign language), Ken nodded. Davis' eyes brightened, pleased that he wasn't alone in this; but then, Ken noticed something that was a bit...off about his friend. Peering a bit closer, never minding that the redhead was a bit disturbed; noted the thin, but visible _purple_ ring circling Davis' red eyes.

What the - ?

**How interesting.**  
 **Someone who isn't affected by my power...**

All four kids froze at the sound of a soft, but silky smooth voice. The voice was unknown to all, but one. Davis had gone very white, his eyes wide with fear; before turning to his left. Curious; not to mention worried, the three followed his gaze, only to see a man across the way, watching them with amused bright blue eyes.

The man appeared to be in his early to mid twenties, and was quite handsome. He was tall, but built like a swimmer; his lithe frame hinted at someone who was stronger than he looked. His skin was a naturally golden brown; strange how no one seemed to notice him. His pure silver hair fell to his waist in shaggy spikes; long, slender pointed ears twitched from beneath his silver locks. The man’s lips were curled into a mockery of a smile; revealing rows of needle sharp teeth. 

There was no way that he was human.

So...  
What was he?

Ken felt a surge of anger, as he felt Davis tremble; the redhead was petrified, doing his best to hide into the ravenette. He didn't know who this man was, or what he really was, but he wasn't about to let his best friend (and secret crush) get hurt anymore. 

**Don't look so upset now.**

The man tapped a sharp nail against his chin, his eerie blue eyes scanning the four kids over with a malicious gaze. Although, his gaze softened when he looked over at the frightened redhead. The gentle look abruptly vanished as Ken tightened his grasp and the former children of Hope and Light stood up; glaring at the man.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Kari snapped, her gentle soul wouldn't allow for any dark language. TK was eying the man wearily, before realization dawned on him, and he was shaken by the possible conclusion. "Y-you're a Digimon..." He said slowly. "...aren't you?" The man snorted, his eyes remaining locked on the group.

**...yes.**

Crud.

**I'm only here for my prize.**

A chill went down Kari's spine, and she straightened in her nervousness. "Prize?" She repeated, sounding a bit shaken. "What _prize_?!" The man's eyes flashed a deadly shade of purple, and his lips curled slightly.

**Veni ad me, puri.**

Davis stilled, his eyes widen slightly as the rich voice, washed over him like silk. Breathing deeply, a visible milky film glazed over his crimson eyes; the pupils slowly fading into nothing. A pleasant heat was coursing through him, and all he could hear; was the soft dark croons of the man. 

**Tam bellum mihi puerum es.**

Ken was alarmed when Davis gently pulled away, and slowly got to his feet; albeit, he was swaying. "Davis?" He squeaked, scrambling to his feet. To their shock and horror, Davis slowly began to walk towards the man; his head low. "Davis, what are you doing?" TK demanded, reaching for the smaller boy's arm; just as Davis walked by. TK's protest died as he looked into those empty, glassy eyes.

What the...?

Blue eyes narrowing, TK whirled around with a savage glare. "What did you _do_ to him?!" He yelled, clenching his fists. The man just chuckled, his eyes focused on the approaching redhead; there was a strange gleam to his bright eyes. 

**As I said before.**   
**I'm only here for my prize.**

Davis was lost in a hazy fog, his body felt decidedly warm and he could hear the rich voice of the man; reaching out. No, his shattered mind whispered. The man was family, deep down in his heart, Davis knew that this was true; more so than those he lived with. The man, whose scent reminded him of strawberries, promised safety and love, and...something else. Finally, he was standing before the man, looking up with hazy eyes.

**Nolite ergo solliciti esse, infantem.**

The man's soothing voice, caressed his broken memory. Smiling, he swiftly drew the boy into his arms; cradling the fragile teen, almost protective, really. He inwardly grinned when he heard Ken's angry growl, tightening his hold on his little boy.

**Et erit domus tua vera, satis cito.**

Blinking sleepily, Davis trusted the man and fell into an exhausted sleep; instinctively curling into the man's warmth. His mind faded into the warm fog, never hearing the frightened and worried cries of those who were once friends. For the first time that he could remember, Davis felt safe and happy. 

**Nunc dormiat: Multum est.**

Pleased that his baby was now fast asleep, he turned cold blue eyes on the furious trio. Oh, how he wanted to remove them; knowing the pain that his child had gone through, but did not react. Soon, these three would lose all memory of his baby and then, no one could stop him from claiming his pets.

**Don't bother trying to follow.**

**Soon, you'll forget all about him.**

His blue eyes narrowed slightly, flashing a wicked purple; adjusting his hold on his child. Really, he should just kill them and be done with it. But, where would the fun be in that? His blue eyes landed on one Kari Kamiya, and he snickered darkly.

**You'll forget him, just like you did with your brother...**

He flicked a wrist, his eyes glittering when all three dropped to the ground; as if a set of invisible strings had been cut. Behind him, a shimmering adult-sized portal of purplish-black rose up, emitting an eerie coldness. Exhaustion was taking root, and Ken reached weakly out; as if to call for Davis, but alas, it was not meant to be.

"Davis..."

**"Tempus tenebris inversa."**

As the two disappeared into the portal, a strange looking symbol flashed into existence. Then, what looked like the outline of a clock, flashed over the symbol; and within minutes, the clock hands began to spin backwards at an alarming rate. Ken whimpered as his mind felt heavy and he realized that his memories of Davis...was beginning to disappear as they were being re-written.

No...

"Davis..." Ken rasped as his head throbbed, his body slowly shutting down. "I-I'm sorry..." And his eyes slid shut, slipping into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. When they awoke next time, their memories would be permanently altered. Any knowledge on Tai Kamiya and Davis Motomiya, would be forever gone.

.-.-.-.

Hmm...

_Soft..._

Davis sighed softly, burying his head as he slowly came around; still a bit sleepy. He yawned cutely, before he was able to push himself into a sitting position; rubbing at his eyes. It took him a moment or two, before his vision gradually returned; allowing him to see his surroundings.

Wait - 

_Where am I?_

Hm, for one thing, he wasn't in the park anymore. Instead, he found himself in a bedroom that was fit for royalty. The walls and ceiling was shaded a rich, dark walnut with a creamy golden trim. A quick look, told him that the floor was covered, strangely enough, by a thick and shaggy _purple_ carpet. 

From where he was, Davis noted a large vanity table, complete with a cushy executive-style leather chair. Davis also saw a large walk-in closet, complete with a full-sized mirror reflecting on the inside of the closet door. Feeling soft silk under his hands, Davis was surprised to find himself laying in a rather impressive looking bed. 

The bed was queen-sized, with tall pillars and a translucent, golden curtain circling the frame. Snow white sheets complete with thick, fluffy golden blankets; and cushy, golden pillows. Everything felt so soft, like he was laying in a bed of clouds.

Wait a minute...

_What on earth am I wearing?!_

Davis was startled to find that he was wearing something that was sure to get him a nasty beating; his cheeks instinctively flushed at the sight. He found himself wearing a spaghetti-strapped soft blue nightgown spun of the softest of silks, the hemline woven with a delicate lace. Davis' flush deepened when he saw that he was wearing a pair of slightly darker blue panties. There was even a silky robe draped over the chair.

What...

A bit taken back, Davis slowly crawled out of bed, and stood on shaky feet. He shivered as the carpet brushed against his skin; the soft material felt...nice, to say the least. Davis reached for the robe, slipped it on and tied the sash; his mind lost in thought. Perhaps, if he checked the room thoroughly, he could find something that may hint at where he was.

Or perhaps, a way out?

Eyes narrowed with determination, Davis took a deep breath as his eyes traveled over the large room. He was surprised, to see a barely visible door, just off to the left. Curious, he crept closer and shakily reached for the oddly black knob; turned it and the door slowly slid open. To his amazement, the room was a very large bathroom.

The bathroom's walls and ceiling were very similar to the bedroom, but with a purple and black laced marbled floor. He spotted the marble counters, two sparkling sinks; complete with various cosmetics, a silver tinted shower stall, and the tub…oh, it was one of those huge garden-jacuzzi style tubs.

Wow.

Eyes wide, Davis took a step back; shaking his head, before turning back to the room. Huh, a quick inspection of the closet told him that it was full of feminine apparel. This was embarrassing as he was not a girl, but a boy. Question is, who brought him here? And where was here, anyway?

...huh?

Something glittered from the corner of his eye, and Davis turned his head towards the vanity table. To his eternal curiosity, he found a tray of steaming and rather delectable looking food; including a hot beverage. This hadn't been here before, Davis was sure of it. Then...did that mean that there was someone else here...? 

But the food...  
...it smelled so good...

His stomach rumbled, and Davis felt his cheeks heat up. Even though he knew this was a trap, it was unfortunate when his hunger took over. Cheeks red, he shyly crept over and peered at the plate. There was a bowl of soup; a closer look showed sliced, grilled chicken, a variety of roasted vegetables (mushrooms, onions, corn and even red peppers), simple noodles in a warm, semi-clear broth, as well as a sliced, soft boiled egg.

However, there was something...off about the egg. To Davis' great shock, the egg was a soft, pale _pink_. Yes, you heard right. The egg was literally a shade of pink! As for the drink, the contents were just as strange. It was a soft, creamy pink with swirls of liquid amber; bubbling. It smelt strangely sweet.

_I...I can't..._

**Potes.**

Davis looked up sharply, eyes wide as a soft voice whispered within his mind. The voice...it sounded eerily familiar, a voice that was soothing and kind; promising nothing but safety and love. He frowned, his lips pouting as he struggled to recall just where he had heard the voice before. But alas, anytime he tried to grasp a thought, it simply evaporated into a foggy mist.

**Vos esurientem, et non estis vestri?**

His stomach rumbled again, and Davis' face flushed even further. Oh, why hadn’t he eaten earlier? Davis' red eyes dimmed before remembering that his parents hadn't been to the store for a few days; so there was very little, if any food, in the apartment. No wonder he was so hungry...

_May...maybe just a bit..._

Breathing softly, Davis felt his body relax as he slowly took a seat; his eyes dimming until they were solid, dark red disks of emptiness. And as he sat down, the room temperatures seemed to increase, before settling. It felt as if he had stepped into a warm bath; and for the first time in his life (well, as far as he could remember), he felt safe and warm.

**Ibi nunc.**   
**Quod multo meliora sentit.**

**An is non, puer?**

Davis mumbled something, shaking his head with a sigh. His head felt strangely heavy; his vision flickering ominously. His stomach continued to rumble, and Davis was embarrassed when he found that he was drooling. Cheeks red, he wiped his lips, before he was startled by a pair of arms wrapping around him. From the corner of his cloudy vision, he thought he saw strands of pure silver hair, but that was impossible.

...wasn't it?

**My precious, little boy...**   
**...you're finally home.**

Davis shivered as his head was gently turned and he was staring into a pair of unnaturally bright blue eyes of someone he knew. And yet, for the life of him, he couldn't remember. The man smiled softly, before capturing the startled boy's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Davis' dim eyes widen; practically melting into the man, a soft moan escaping. 

The man pulled back, licking his lips as he chuckled softly at the sight of his boy. Oh, how delicious he looked right now. There was a visible milky film over his hollow crimson eyes, his lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed a dusty red; and he was panting as he looked up with wide, unseeing eyes. The man smirked as the sweet scent of honey and milk rose up, pleased that his boy was slowly, but surely, falling for his charms.

Davis was left in a daze, as he wasn't expecting the kiss; and boy, what a kiss it was. His cheeks were hot, a pleasant tingle going down his spine; his foggy mind unable to grasp much. All he could really focus on, was the man's impossibly blue eyes. Davis also felt a bit off himself. He was incredibly hot, and yet, he wasn't. His cheeks darkened, feeling absolutely mortified when he realized that his underwear felt a bit tighter. 

**What's wrong, my dear?**

Davis was shivering, blinking owlishly as the man pressed a cool, clawed hand against his forehead; leaning into the gentle touch. The man gave a soft 'tsk' sound, before running his clawed hand through Davis' red locks. The little redhead was startled once more when the man kissed him; but this time, something...happened. 

As Davis breathed; a sweet pinkish mist swirled lazily as it traveled down and into his throat. His head felt heavy and his vision kept flickering ominously; his trembling frame felt hotter than ever. And when the man pulled back, he chuckled when he saw that the milky film had turned an interesting shade of pink.

His eyes kept flickering from blue to silver, as he looked his little boy over with hunger. Besides the pink tinted eyes, Davis' cheeks were heavily flushed, his nipples were rosy red and perky under the gown, and his underwear was straining from his arousal, the silky panties growing wet with each passing moment.

**"There now,"** He purred, speaking out loud for the first time. He cupped Davis' chin, forcing the boy to look up. **"You feel better, don't you baby?"** Davis could only whimper, his hands twitching; as if wanting to reach for something, otherwise, he kept still. The man chuckled, his now silver eyes focusing on his little boy.

**"Or could it be,"** He mused as a clawed hand snaked down to those wet panties. **"That you're hungry for something?"** Davis mewled, his glassy eyes staring blankly as he panted; desperate for relief from the eternal heat. Snickering, the man leaned in; whispering softly in the redhead’s ears. **"Volo enim vos pro me ad caesorum spolia,"** He whispered, catching Davis' attention. 

**"Potes, quod mihi parum est?"**

Blinking owlishly, the words slowly translated into Davis' mind as he met the man's blue eyes; his body dangerously overheating. Perhaps this was a way for him to cool off...? Either way, he would get some much needed relief. 

Shrugging off the faint unease, Davis slowly, but surely, began to strip; the robe easily giving way. His empty eyes remained locked on the man's blue orbs; blue eyes that were dark with growing lust. He carefully removed the damp gown; shivering as the suddenly cool air brushed against his heated skin, leaving him in his now fully soaked panties. 

Bending over, he was removing the panties when he stopped as a peculiar sensation struck him. Davis could feel something rather thick and incredibly smooth, being pressed up to his now slick, wet hole. His eyes widen as the object began to slide in, the pupils thinning into slits as a soft, sweet moan escaped his lips. 

The object; which had a distinct shape, was warm as it slowly entered his soft passage. The hot, wet flesh was wrapping around it; forcing it in even deeper. Davis shuddered as a pleasant tingle went coursing through his spine; his hard cock twitched and ached with need. Until at long last, the object was buried deep within his quivering body; the smallest part being clenched by a rosy red, wet hole.

Cackling, the man drew the quivering boy into his grasp; nuzzling Davis as he cooed softly, calmly strode over to the bed. Soon, Davis was sitting in the man's lap; his glassy eyes dark with hunger as his body continued to hum. The man ran a clawed hand through Davis' red locks as he gazed into the empty eyes of his boy.

**"Beautiful as I've always known,"** He purred as he captured Davis' soft lips in a fierce kiss. Davis groaned, leaning into the hungry kiss; unconsciously wrapping his arms around the man, eagerly accepting the treatment. 

_I could get used to this..._

.-.-.-.

Hm...

_...where...?_

Davis groaned softly, slowly coming around. His head throbbed like you wouldn't believe, and he felt...off somehow. With another soft groan, Davis finally regained consciousness; feeling a bit ill. His head felt like it would split in half, his body was like lead, and his vision kept going in-and-out of focus. He coughed, wiping at his lips before pushing himself into a sitting position.

...oh?

Strangely enough, he was still in that room; but not in bed. Instead, he had fallen asleep on the carpet, of all things. The fact that he could feel the soft fibers of the carpet, was a bit alarming. Confused, Davis looked himself over, before turning pink. Well, this was...new.

He was now wearing a short sleeved jacket, made from the softest of black leathers; it was practically painted on his skin, as it was so form fitting. Besides the new jacket, Davis saw that he was wearing a pair of black spandex underwear/shorts. But these were no ordinary shorts...

...nope.

Before Davis could move, much less react, without warning, something cold wrapped around his ankles; binding him in place. Panicking, he looked down with wide eyes; only to see thin, black metal bands wrapping around his ankles. In his panicked state, Davis failed to see the danger that he was in. The lights flickered ominously, before dimming slightly as temperatures grew mildly warm; the shadows quivering with glee. At the same time, the carpet seemed to _shudder_ , and slowly but surely; Davis began to _sink_ into the soft fabric.

Struggling to escape, Davis froze as something rather warm and wet, was somehow snaking into his shorts; and lapping at his now slick, wet hole. His eyes snapped open, pupils dilating as he squirmed; a pleasant tingle going down his spine. Davis shivered as his body flared with heat; quickly coming to life as if by a silent command.

_Wha-What's happening...?_

A pleasant fog was rolling in, and he found it rather hard to concentrate on much of anything; save for the haze of pleasure that was enveloping his very soul. Unknown to Davis, at this very moment, noticeable pink flecks were beginning to take shape within the sclera of his hazy red eyes. With cheeks deeply flushed, and his body pleasantly warm, Davis felt his legs growing weak as his strength slowly left him. He had just enough energy left to keep himself propped up, but that was about it. Breathing heavily, Davis looked himself over once more, a strange sensation curling in his belly.

His face redden further by the sight.  
And no wonder!

The flesh around his rosy nipples had the barest of a flush, and were beginning to swell. A visible bead of milky liquid could be seen trickling from the hard little nubs. His eyes traveled further, and widen at the sight of his hard dick standing at attention; precious white fluid was dripping. He also saw that he was quite wet...

Oh my.

This...this shouldn't be feeling as good as it was; but it did. Davis was embarrassed to find that he was actually enjoying the sensations that was coursing through him. But now, something new was happening. Davis' eyes snapped open and he let out a small whimper as something incredibly hot and smooth, was now rubbing at his wet hole. He tensed as with a soft, wet pop; it slid into his quivering body.

Oh...

His glassy eyes darkened as the hot object snaked its way through his soft, wet passage; before burying itself deep in his body. Davis looked down; watching as a visible bugle moved under his skin, before it was gone once more. He was panting as the object was throbbing; sending delightful little shivers through him.

_Please..._

He was gasping and mewling as the object struck every nerve of his; a wave of lust and heat continued to wash over him. His mind threatened to give out as he fell on his back, arching and squirming with positive delight. Suddenly, the object stopped moving; before it was swelling gently, easily expanding in his slick passage.

_Need...need some..._

Davis' mind shattered as a hot liquid was suddenly splashing his insides; coating every inch of his quivering walls. His eyes glazed over as he cried out; shuddering violently as he came without warning. His belly was swelling as the object continued to pump itself, before a bright pink liquid was dripping from his lips. It wasn't long before his belly was heavily swollen, but the object was still nestled in his body; effectively sealing itself.

**Enjoying yourself, my dear?**

.-.-.-.

Hmmm...

Davis sighed as he sank into the cozy chair; having just finished his meal, and he was feeling a bit sleepy. He still wore that odd jacket and shorts; but he didn't seem to mind the clothes. Davis wasn't sure how long he had been here, as time had no meaning; but surely, someone was looking for him...?

...right?

There was something else, too. Besides the fact that he was losing sense of time, but he found that some of his memories were fading. He found that he could not remember his family, and he could barely remember his friends; just a sense of loss and loneliness. There was someone else that he could barely remember; an older boy with kind brown eyes...who was this boy...?

His appearance was also changing.

His natural red locks was starting to gain some purple tints, and his natural tanned skin had turned a shade or two paler; he was even an inch smaller than before. His hips were slowly becoming curviver, and his nipples felt heavy at times; the flesh continued to swell as each day passed by. Unknown to Davis, the sclera of his left eye had turned a bright shade of pink, a vibrant ring of purple circled the left iris.

...oh?

His mismatched eyes fluttered, before opening as something began to slide into his aching passage. Davis shivered with delight, whatever it was, was incredibly thick with what felt like ribs and quite long; his body flaring with heat as it awoke. A sweet moan escaped as it fully sheathed itself deep in his body. Panting, he sagged against the seat; breathing heavily. 

Hm...  
...felt good...

A sudden, dark feeling took hold; and Davis turned hazy, mismatched eyes downward, and a thought came to him. His hand snaked to his chest; gently caressing a swollen nipple, tweaking the sensitive flesh. Each caress and tweak sent little bolts of pleasure though his quivering body; so much so, that his free hand was reaching downwards. He was so lost in the sea of lust, that Davis never noticed that he was pleasuring himself.

_Have to..._  
 _...it feels so good..._

Davis sighed, soft moans and mewls left as he continued to tweak and caressing his chest; running lightly over his toned stomach, and even rubbing his aching cock as the object that was buried inside of him, continued to hum. 

Laughter.

He whined as a strong, clawed hand grabbed his; pulling his hands away. His body ached with need and he had been so close to completion! Confused, he looked up, only to see the gorgeous man from before, standing over him with a soft smile. 

The man gave a soft tsk. **"Nuh-uh, baby,"** He scolded with a playful smile. Without warning, the object withdrew; leaving Davis desperate for relief. Chuckling softly, the man carefully picked Davis up, nuzzling the dazed boy as he carried him over to the bed. Despite his state, Davis saw that the man was aching himself; watching as the man took a seat on the bed, undoing his buckle, and allowing a thick, hard cock to jut out.

Davis blushed prettily, whimpering as he was lowered onto the man's aching cock; easily slipping into his wet passage. The man smirked, before capturing Davis' lips in a soft, passionate kiss; earning a sweet moan in return. Davis leaned into the man, sighing as he was filled; the ache still there, but it felt better now.

**"Tell me, baby,"** The man purred as he nipped the soft flesh at Davis' neck; leaving gentle kisses. **"What is it, that you want?"** Davis shivered, as that husky voice whispered in his ear; sending a chill down his spine. The man's clawed hand was caressing his swollen nipples; pinching the cute little nub as Davis sighed, tilting his head; allowing the man better access to his sensitive flesh.

_What...I want...?_

The warm fog was wrapping around his muddled thoughts, making it hard to think. All he could feel, was the man's lips on his throat, the clawed hand continued to caress and tease his sensitive flesh. Davis' mismatched eyes met the man’s blue orbs, and realized just what he wanted; well, more like who. And for the first time in what felt like years, Davis spoke; his voice was low and husky, bit it was there.

"Y...you..." He stammered, his cheeks red as the man chuckled. **"And who am I to you, baby?"** The man teased, as Davis stared blankly; soft pants as he breathed deeply. As his memories began to fade, this man; this gorgeous male, stood out in the ones that were still available. Somehow, his mind was accepting this adonis, and he knew, deep down what his soul was crying out.

"P-Papa..." Davis mumbled. "Y...you are...p-papa..." The man, Papa, smiled; his eyes glittering like jewels as he met Davis' hazy orbs. **"Yes baby,"** He purred. **"You are my child now,"** He cooed as he kissed his boy; enjoying as Davis gave into him. **"My little boy is hungry..."** He trailed off as he withdrew, pleased to see that his boy’s eyes were glassy, swollen lips that were partially opened as a pink liquid dripped down those sweet lips.

**"...is he not...?"**

Davis whimpered, wrapping his arms and legs around Papa, forcing the man in even deeper. "P-Please...P-Papa..." He gasped, glassy eyes pleading and dark with hunger. "N-n-need P-Papa..." Papa grinned as his baby was coming undone. "N-n-need..." Davis broke off as a broken mewl escaped him. 

**"Of course baby."**

Davis arched, gasping as the man started bouncing him on his lap; sending bolts of pleasure up and down his spine. Finally! He could feel the inferno surging as he rode Papa, and moaned as Papa captured a nipple; licking and suckling gently. "P-Papa!" Davis cried as his body was assaulted with mind numbing pleasure. 

Papa laughed as Davis moaned and cried out with want, his body quivering as he was continuously bounced in the man's lap; sending more and more pleasure coursing through him. His baby was aching with need; his tight, wet heat was wrapping his cock, as if desperate to milk the victorious man. Papa hissed softly, before his mouth latched onto Davis' neck, his fangs sliding out as he sank them into tender flesh.

"PAPA!" Davis screamed as Papa's cock swelled, before a hot liquid was splashing his inside. At the same time, he felt Papa's teeth sinking into his neck; a numbing sensation went down his spine. He gasped, feeling weak as he collapsed against Papa; breathing heavily, but enjoying the feeling of Papa being inside of him.

Papa chuckled, brushing a damp purplish-red lock from his baby's face. **"You're finally ready for your present,"** He cooed as Davis blinked sleepily. "P-Present...?" He whispered, snuggling into Papa. He felt Papa nod, wrapping his strong arms around him. **"Oh yes,"** He said soothingly. **"You wish to see it, hm?"** Curiosity shone in his mismatched eyes, before nodding.

"Y-Yes, P-Papa..."

**(...)**

Davis was content as Papa carried him and out a door that he hadn’t seen before, and into a room that was entirely purple. Everything, from the ceiling to the floors, was shaded the deepest of purple. The room even had a smooth, shiny texture. He turned wide eyes up at Papa, wondering why they were there, but soon got his answer.

Cocoons.

To Davis' eternal curiosity, there were three distinctly humanoid cocoons attached to the walls before him; the cocoons partially sunk into the walls that they were attached too. They appeared to be roughly five feet in height, their arms were wrapped lovingly around their heavily swollen stomachs, their puffy nipples dripping with a pink liquid, and long, thick tentacle-like cocks were pressed up against their bellies.

Papa gently lowered Davis to the ground, watching as his baby looked at the cocoons with childlike curiosity. "P-Papa?" His boy asked, tilting his head. "W-what a-a-are they?" Papa smiled as he ran a clawed hand through his boy's locks. **"My pets,"** He cooed as his boy looked back at the cocoons. **"And your siblings."**

Wait -  
...what?

Davis looked up with wide eyes as Papa. **"It's up to you baby,"** Papa continued. **"To wake them up."** Blinking owlishly, Davis tilted his head as Papa petted him, before capturing his lips in a kiss once more; earning a low moan in return. A familiar pink mist was breathed as Davis leaned in, and as Papa withdrew, the pink film was visible over his precious child's eyes.

**"Enjoy your gift."**

.-.-.-.

Papa soon left, leaving Davis alone in the purple room. His energy was slowly returning, and he found that he could not look away from the cocoons. It was a rather curious, if not exciting, sight. Papa's pets were sleeping there, and he couldn't wait to see his siblings. But, what did Papa mean that only he could wake them up...?

Curious.

Feeling his strength return; at least, enough to stand, Davis slowly got to his feet, looking at the cocoons with wide eyes. He saw that two were next to one another, while the third was attached to the wall that was across from the pair. Davis found that his attention was locked on the lone cocoon; his eyes zeroing on the dripping nipples. 

The little red head felt a sudden hunger take root, as his cock ached with need. Davis' eyes remained focused on the dripping nipples, licking his lips. He did not notice nor care, as he stepped up the cocoon; his left eye rapidly bleeding into a hazy shade of purple. Watching as those puffy nipples dripped with a sweet fluid, Davis promptly latched onto a teat; his eyes widen before humming softly as the sweetness of candied strawberries flooded his mouth.

Hmm...  
 _...sweet..._

Davis sighed, his glassy eyes closed as he hummed; suckling softly as he drank deeply. As his eyes closed, his left eye was now shaded the deepest of purples, the sclera a bright shade of pink. He didn’t see as a purplish-pink tentacle lowered itself from the ceiling; withering as a pink fluid dripped from its wet slit. However, he did feel something warm latching onto the back of his neck; sending a delightful shiver down his spine. He felt warm and safe, for what felt like the first time in his life. It felt...nice, to say the least. He finally had a Papa that wanted him, and soon, he would have his siblings; the perfect family. How could he not be happy?

Davis withdrew, a bright pink liquid dripped from his lips; feeling oddly satisfied. Just then, another sensation came from below, and Davis looked down with a flush. A rather thick, purplish-pink tendril was nuzzling his groin; before groaning as it slipped into his shorts, rubbing against his wet hole. It felt good as it slithered into his wet passage, burying itself deep into his willing body. At the same time, another tendril was curling along his chest; before coiling slyly around his nipples, tweaking the tender flesh.

He whimpered as he was squeezed and caressed, the tendril was throbbing as it settled in him. His eyes fluttered madly as something warm and wet ran along his soft lips; and he found himself staring at a dripping tendril. Dazed, his mouth automatically dropped; allowing the tendril entrance. It quickly slid down his throat, the taste of candied strawberries left him weak and dizzy. Davis would have fallen, but his hands instinctively reached out to the cocoon, and was able to steady himself. He was lost as the tendrils continuously teased him; tweaking his nipples, caressing his heated flesh, and throbbing in his body.

It was amazing.

Suddenly, he felt the tendril in his body swell gently, before he was soon flooded with a hot liquid; splashing his insides with its goodness. Davis moaned, one hand going down to his stomach; shivering with delight as his belly began to swell, the tendril pumping itself frantically. Oh, it felt wonderful as he was milking the swollen tendril; how his belly swelled. His hazy eyes darkened as he looked down at his belly, rubbing the sensitive flesh with a smile. Maybe this was what Papa meant by his words? He would help his siblings, and he knew that they would help him in return.

Hmmm...

.-.-.-.

Time was passing, and Davis found himself blossoming wonderfully. He now stood at a height of a perfect four feet; his crimson hair had noticeable streaks of rich amethyst. His skin was softer, plumper; face growing sweet and innocent. His hips had flared out a bit, becoming more and more curvier, and the flesh around his nipples had become plumper. Even his eyes had fully changed, now a shimmering purple with a bright pink sclera.

Davis smiled sweetly as he looked after the cocoons with fierce love; pleased. He would spend his days drinking from them; sometimes riding them as he drank. To where the tendrils would curl lovingly around and even in him; those days were the best, in his opinion. He was happy to treat his siblings with such love and devotion.

Today, Davis was to enjoy the loving treatment of his Papa's precious pets. He blushed prettily as a thick, tube-like tentacle rubbed at his slick, wet hole; a smaller tentacle was coiling around his aching cock. He moaned as both swiftly entered, slithering until they buried themselves deep into his willing body. Davis turned lustful eyes downwards, mewling when he saw just how deep they were in him.

Papa was so good to him; so were his pets, for that matter. 

He was still hungry, though. Davis looked up, just as another tentacle lowered from the ceiling. This tentacle sported a suction cup; a bright pink fluid dripping from it, a smaller purple tentacle could be seen withering about. He obediently opened his mouth, allowing the suction cup to latch onto his mouth; sealing itself around his lips. At the same time, the small tentacle nestled itself down his throat. The sweetness of candied strawberries flooded his mouth and he was happy to give control over to Papa's pets. He shivered as more tentacles coiled and curled around his nude frame; brushing along his heated flesh as their semi-clear secretions sent him wild with lust. As he drank, Davis was so lost in his lust and heat, that he failed to notice the new changes. 

His tongue.

Davis tongue was slowly changing shape, becoming thicker at the base as it thinned towards the tip; gaining a distinct cross-shaped slit. In his haze, this change was feeling more and more natural as time passed on. His purple eyes snapped open and he shuddered as the tentacles suddenly swelled, and gave a muffled moan as a hot liquid was splashing his insides.

His belly was beginning to swell as a visible bulge could be seen moving down his cock. With a soft, wet _slurp_ , the suction-cup withdrew; Davis' lips were stained with its fluids. Then, the tentacle, that had been pumping itself; suddenly withdrew, revealing bubbling pink seed, dripping from his swollen passage. He felt so full now, and he weakly pushed himself into a sitting position; whimpering as his belly sloshed from the recent milking.

He turned dark purple eyes downward and he had the sudden urge to touch himself. The little redhead reached down to his slick passage, and he shyly inserted a finger; feeling the hot wetness coating his finger. Davis withdrew his finger, seeing the pink substance coating the digit; and his new tentacle-tongue darted out and lapped at the sweet fluid. Davis growled at the sweet taste, his eyes closing with pleasure. He slowly got to his feet; one hand on his swollen belly as he looked at the cocoons with a hungry gaze. Yes...this could work. His eyes dark, he walked up to the closest cocoon, and hummed as he got on his hands and knees; locking onto the cocoon's thick tentacle-cock.

He smiled, before leaning in and took the cock into his mouth. Davis moaned as he wrapped his tentacle around the weeping cock, suckling gently as he drank deeply. He was overjoyed when another tentacle ran lightly along his quivering body as it entered him. His walls were soft and wet, wrapping around it as it slithered through his aching passage. He thought he felt his sibling shiver, but that was silly, was it not...?

Davis continued to lick and suckle at the cock in his mouth, his sweet moans and mewls was sending shivers through the soul encased in the cocoon. His right hand was moving downwards as he grabbed his own cock, and was slowly pumping himself. Davis felt amazing as he was rode with such intensity, that his mind had gained thin cracks. Soon, his mind would shatter and he would belong to Papa and his siblings for good.

His family...

.-.-.-.

Davis sighed as he curled up against a cocoon, his nude frame sparkling under the warm glow of the room. His hips were curvy, and his perfectly plump breasts were swollen and ready, and his aching cock stood at attention; pink fluid dripping from his swollen slit. His shaft had been turning, gaining a distinct tentacle-like appearance; now shaded the darkest of purples, thin and visible barbs were glistening as he slept. The cocoons were so close to hatching; having turned a darker shade of purple as they harden. They were growing quite nicely with Davis looking after them. The souls lurking inside were ready to claim their Master's child, for their family to be complete.

Davis yawned cutely as he felt Papa's presence and looked up sleepily; rubbing at his eyes as he sat up. Papa stood there, dressed in a loose fitting white silk shirt and slacks, his blue eyes glittering as he looked over his perfect child with a hungry gaze. **"Hello my child,"** He cooed as Davis smiled sweetly, slowly getting to his feet; before shuffling over as Papa hugged him tightly.

**"You've done so well, baby,"** Papa purred. **"Your siblings are ready to be born."** Davis preened, his eyes lighting up with joy as Papa petted him. **"You and your siblings will be one and with my family."** Papa grinned as his baby looked hopeful at the news, and he captured Davis' lips in a fierce kiss, feeling the bond settle for good. He swiftly turned Davis around; so that his child could watch, wrapping his arms around his baby. The lone cocoon was the first to crack; a small, purple hand peeking through, showing sharper than normal nails. Davis watched with rapture, as his first sibling was born; pushing through the cocoon, as they fell to the ground with a soft, breathy hiss.

Oh?

The first one resembled a humanoid snake. They had the upper body of a human, but the lower body of a gorgeous serpent. Their plump breasts bounced softly as they pushed themselves into a sitting position. Looking closer, Davis saw that the hatchling bore dual, barbed tentacle cocks; both were hard and aching with need, a slick wet hole was visible just a bit below. There were no facial features, just smooth purple rubber; though their mouths were locked in a permanent 'o' position. Their pointed ears twitched, and a tentacle darted out from their mouths; twitching as they tasted the air. The next cocoon to hatch, was another hatchling, but this one was a bit smaller than the first one; and equally as gorgeous. 

The last cocoon, revealed a humanoid cat. Davis licked his lips when he saw that they were about his height, but with cat-like ears, a long slick tail (which had a familiar looking slit), and their hands and feet were actually dainty looking paws. Like the hatchlings, they sported swollen teats, and an aching and dripping tentacle-cock.

**"Come my pets,"** Papa called as all three looked towards them. Davis watched as they slithered or pattered over; standing at attention. Davis looked up at Papa, who was looking at him with lustful eyes. **"Won't you join with them, baby?"** Davis whimpered, but nodded at Papa as he looked over at the siblings with hunger. Papa stepped back; smiling with delight as his pets approached his child.

The hatchlings hissed as they circled Davis, the kitten purring as they rubbed against Davis' legs. Davis smiled shyly as he petted the kitten, pleased when kitten licked his hand; their tentacle tickling him. The bigger hatchling cupped Davis’ chin, lifting him until they were eye level. Hissing softly, the hatchling captured Davis' lips in a fierce kiss, their tentacle easily dominating the lustful boy.

Davis moaned, leaning into the hatchling; a shiver went down his spine as the smaller hatchling wrapped their arms around his waist, nuzzling his throat as they lapped at the heated flesh. Kitten purred as they took his cock into their mouth; lapping at the precious fluid. Through his haze, Davis heard Papa's soft chuckles; knowing that Papa was enjoying this.

His breasts were being caressed, the hatchling’s cocks were rubbing against his buttocks, and Kitten was suckling his cock. Oh, but it wasn't enough. Davis felt so empty and wanted to be claimed; to be completed. The bigger hatchling pulled back, licking their mouth as Davis whimpered at the loss. They were soon nuzzling him, still caressing him.

"P-Papa..." Davis whined as he leaned into his siblings. "Need...them..." He breathed. Papa looked amused as his pets teased his baby; enjoying the broken moans and mewls as Davis leaned and arched into the hatchlings, one hand petting kitten. “Want…want to be..." Davis was coming undone by this point. "Want...family..."

**"You heard him, my pets."**

All three stilled, as Davis fell limp with a breathy moan. **"Why not fulfill our child's request?"** Papa purred as his pets hissed with excitement. **"Take our baby,"** He cooed, his dark words whispering in their cloudy minds. **"Make him ours."**

Davis was lost in a sea of pleasure, but he could hear Papa's words; and felt his heart soar. "Yes..." He moaned as the hatchlings tails curled around his trembling frame. "Please..." He pleaded as something hot was rubbing at his wet passage; he could feel a clawed hand wrapping around his aching cock. "Need...need you..."

_"Asss you wissssh..."_ The bigger hatchling hissed. _"You are precioussss to usss little one,"_ The smaller hatchling hissed in agreement. _"You belong to us cub,"_ The kitten purred. _"Jussst asss we belong to Massster,"_ Was the soothing hiss. Davis gasped as he was mounted by the smaller hatchling; moaning as they buried their tentacles deep in his body. At the same time, the bigger hatchling latched onto his breast; taking a teat into their mouth as they suckled gently. Kitten purred as they took his cock into their mouth once more; licking and suckling with greed.

He was breathing heavily as his siblings dominated him; it felt amazing as he was ridden. The feeling of those slick tentacles brutally slamming into him as his siblings drank from him. It was like this for some time, being ridden as Papa's throaty laughter echoed in his ears. Until finally, he felt the hot liquid splashing his belly as he came without warning in Kitten's mouth with a breathy cry.

But it wasn't over yet.

His siblings pulled back as Papa approached him; his cock jutting out. Davis was panting as he looked up at Papa with hungry eyes. Papa easily took him into his arms, before approaching a rather gooey wall. His siblings were hissing and purring with lust as the goo began to drip onto the sleepy boy. Davis still felt the aching need as his soul begged for more. The goo felt warm as it dripped onto his shoulder. Papa was smiling as the goo began to envelope him, leaning in as he captured Davis' lips. **"My precious little boy,"** He breathed as Davis moaned.

**"So beautiful,"** He cooed as tentacles gently pulled his boy's legs apart; before goo was draping over them. **"So willing,"** Papa continued as he positioned himself carefully; a purple tentacle was slowly slipping down Davis' throat. He inwardly smirked as his pets approached them; their lustful auras growing at the sight of their Master claiming the young boy. Davis whimpered as Papa entered him, the man's cock sliding in with ease; and unconsciously wrapped around the invading organ, forcing the man in even deeper.

The goo continued to drip onto Davis, slowly but surely, wrapping him in a warm cocoon. **"Tell me baby,"** Papa hissed as he began to thrust into that sinful little body, more and more purple tentacles curling around Davis. **"Who do you belong to?"** Davis was trembling, his cries and moans muffled by the tentacle; the sweet flavor of candied strawberries flooding his senses. Davis was lost in a sea of lust, whimpering as Papa rode him into sheer madness. 

_Papa!_ Davis thought as his mind shattered for good.

_I belong to Papa..._   
_...Papa..._

Papa chuckled, before leaning down as he looked into Davis' fading purple eyes. **"That's right baby,"** He cooed. **"You belong to me,"** He hissed before sinking his fangs into Davis' neck; just as a burning liquid splashed his insides. Davis' eyes snapped open; the orbs wide as Papa fully claimed him.

_Yes..._   
_...Papa..._

_I'm yours..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for the leaders, huh?


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of grand proportions

Hmmm...

The trio of pets watched with rapture, hissing and purring, as Master took their precious boy in such a way; that it sent a chill of lust coursing through them. And oh, did the sweet redhead look beautiful as he submitted to Master so wonderfully. So much so, that the trio were hungry and could not help their actions; something that pleased Master greatly.

Kitten purred, rumbling softly as their big sibling; the smaller hatchling, curled around their shivering body. The petite hatchling hissed, wrapping their tail around the sinful body of Kitten; one clawed hand caressing a swollen teat. Kitten mewled as the hatchling's dual cocks slid into their slick, wet holes; arching as the hatchling fully sheathed themselves deep inside of their needy body.

The bigger hatchling hissed, tentacle-tongue darting out; their dual cocks dripping, as their wet hole ached with need. Famished, they turned to their nestmates; lust growing at the sinful sight. Kitten mewled, seeing the bigger hatchling slithering over. Seeing how hungry their big sibling was, Kitten purred, taking one of those cocks into their mouth; wrapping their own tongue, licking and suckling gently.

The petite hatchling hissed, a soft breathy hiss of a laugh; looking up at the bigger hatchling with hunger. They eagerly reached out their hand; caressing one of those delectable teats, admiring how their big sibling hissed and growled with want. How they enjoyed bringing their sibling down, loving how they quivered with lust...

Master growled as his boy clamped down tightly; and he instinctively drove his sharp teeth into Davis' shoulder. At the same time, a hot liquid was flooding Davis; a burning sensation sweeping over his neck. The little redhead was left hanging there; his purple eyes dim as his body burned and ached in places where it shouldn’t. Master chuckled, caressing Davis' cheek, before straightening himself out; as if nothing had ever happened. Amused, he watched as his pets enjoyed themselves; their lustful hisses and purrs sending delightful shivers down to his groin. But alas, he still had some business to take care of; and strode over to his playful pets with a smile. Almost immediately, the hatchlings looked up; seeing how Kitten was a bit busy themself.

**"Hello my dears,"** He said with a smile. _"Massster!"_ The little hatchling hissed with delight. **"Enjoying yourselves, I see,"** Master continued as his pets preened under his careful gaze. It was amusing; for him, anyway, to see the former Digi-Destined leaders under his command. No longer would they have to worry about the Digital World or the Earth; they could spend their days loving each other, and enjoying his company (so to speak).

Heh.

**"While I'm gone,"** He murmured softly, petting the older hatchling; who leaned into the gentle touch. **"I expect you to look after our baby."** The trio hissed their agreement, the hatchlings looking over to where Davis hung limply; his eyes glassy as he breathed softly. 

_"Of courssse Massster!"_

Master chuckled, before swiftly capturing the older hatchling's lips in a fierce kiss; dominating the little snakling. His pet moaned, obediently yielding to the powerful Digimon; their body quivering with delight. Master pulled back, licking his lips as his pet panted softly; and he was pleased when the snakling lowered their head as Kitten continued to lick and suckle down below as the smaller hatchling rode them into a sea of pleasure.

**"Good,"** He cooed.

.-.-.-.  
**Month One**

Shortly after the promise was extracted, the Master left the trio alone; thus, sealing them in the room. It took awhile before the trio were sated enough to inspect the now sleeping boy; but, they were finally able to get a good look at their Master's boy. Davis was propped up against a wall; bubbly purple goo had begun to drip, slowly but surely, encasing him into a cocoon. As of right now, only his shoulders were wrapped in the warm substance. A thick, purplish-pink tentacle was buried down his throat; a pair of thin, pale lavender tentacles had clamped down wetly over his nose, emitting a soft, pink mist. Continuing their inspection, they noted that Davis' legs had been gently pride apart; the bubbly goo growing over his feet, having sunk in slightly into the wall. A rather thick, tube-like tentacle had snaked its way, deep into his slick passage; throbbing.

_"Sssuch a beautiful child,"_ The older hatchling hissed, reaching out with a clawed hand as they caressed Davis' cheek. Even in sleep, Davis leaned into the gentle movement. _"Massster hasss picked a perfect toy,"_ The smaller hatchling mused, looking Davis over with hunger. Kitten chuckled, a throaty laugh as they stretched lazily; earning delightful laughter in return. _"I can't wait to see what he becomes,"_ Kitten teased as their big siblings looked the boy over with hunger, licking their lips. Heh, heh; no doubt that the room would make him perfect, just like it did for them...

.-.-.-.  
**Month Two**

The goo had continued to spread as Davis' body continued to change. His breasts were plump; but the teats had turned a rather dark purple, a cross-shaped slit, glistening among the purple sheen. Now, a good portion of his torso was covered with the warm goo; leaving only his breasts and stomach exposed. 

Kitten was fast asleep, curled up with their tail wrapped around them; breathing softly as the hatchlings were becoming quite restless. Their cocks were aching with need; their holes were growing hot and wet as they were trapped in their own lust. Suddenly, a sweet scent of candied strawberries reached them, and the two snaklings turned their heads to where Davis slept; their hunger growing.

_"Ssshall we?"_ The older hatchling hissed as their nestmate hissed, licking their lips. _"Oh yesss,"_ Hissed the smaller one, snickering softly as they slithered on ahead. _"Massster'sss child needsss to be punissshed..."_ They turned their head to their nestmate with eagerness. After all, the child was sending out signals that he was entering a heat status; sending them further into their hunger.

The older hatchling chuckled and followed their nestmate over to the sleeping boy; admiring how the little one was growing. _"He'sss quite naughty,"_ They teased, caressing the boy's right breast; earning a sweet moan in return. _"Teasssing usss like that,"_ The smaller one shook their head. But then, they slyly leaned in, and captured one of those tantalizing teats into their mouth; eagerly wrapping their tentacle-tongue around it, and gently sucked. Almost immediately, the sweetness of strawberries flooded their mouth, and the hatchling growled; feeling their cocks harden further (if that was even possible). The older one saw this and was eager to please; capturing the other nipple, as they too, sucked. Once again, the sweetness of strawberries flooded their senses; and the two snaklings were in sheer heaven.

As the two drank, they failed to notice that Kitten had woken up. Kitten yawned, stretching lazily as their body surged with heat; scenting the sweetness of candied strawberries. Shaking their head, their body flaring with heat; turned and saw their siblings nursing from the sleeping boy, feeling their own sensational hunger.

Oh?

Hearing the soft rustle, the petite hatchling pulled back; a bright pink liquid dripping from their lips. Licking the sweet fluid away, they turned, only to see a hungry Kitten sitting there; their cock dripping with need. Hissing with delight, they eagerly wrapped their tail around Kitten; who purred as the hatchling swiftly entered their quivering, needy body. Knowing that their nestmates were busy, the older hatchling took over. They pulled back, licking away the sweet fluid from their lips. They nuzzled Davis lovingly; caressing and rubbing his breasts, pinching those cute little nubs, before going downwards. Hissing softly, they took Davis' cock into their mouth; licking and suckling softly.

Kitten mewled, enjoying the feeling of being full as their siblings mounted them. They watched as the older hatchling licked and sucked; nursing from the child. They were pleased as the goo moved further downward; before whimpering as the hatchling started to thrust into their lithe frame. Unfortunately, with all three distracted, they failed to see slender tentacles lowering from the ceiling; but they did feel something latch onto the back of their necks.

The slender tentacles latched onto each pet; partially sinking into their soft, rubbery flesh. They were unable to move, their bodies paralyzed from the overwhelming heat; the lust having taken full control. Davis, despite his state, could still feel the surge of heat and lust as the older hatchling nursed from his heated flesh. The lighting dimmed slightly, before a single bulge ran down the tentacles; a soft slurp, before each bulge sank into the pets. The tentacles slowly withdrew, leaving a visible bulge throbbing under their rubbery flesh.

My, oh my.  
What could this be...?

.-.-.-.  
**Month Three**

Time slowly passed, and Davis continued to grow and change; all the while under the watchful gaze of the trio. The small boy was now fully enveloped by the bubbly goo, wrapped in a loving cocoon; now partially sunk into the gooey wall. There was a lone, tube-tentacle nestled inside his belly; constantly milking the child. Davis' belly was slowly swelling, his puffy nipples dripping with a pale, pink fluid.

As for the pets...?  
Well...

Thanks to the room, they too, were undergoing further transformations. The hatchlings were a quivering mess as their slick holes were maintaining their extreme sensitivity; constantly hot and wet. Scales were slowly etching themselves into their serpentine bodies; their breasts oh so sensitive and constantly dripping with liquid. Kitten, on the other hand, found that they were a bit smaller than before. Their newly formed pussy was throbbing with need, expanding as it grew hot and wet. They even felt their own tail changing; burning as the tip was slowly changing shape. These new changes...they felt so right and so good.

The petite hatchling was hissing as their body continued to surge with heat. They needed someone, anyone; the urge to feel complete was overwhelming. Their hazy gaze met the lustful ones of their big sibling and knew that they could no longer control themselves; and lashed out in hunger. The bigger hatchling growled as their sibling wrapped their tail around them; their arms easily wrapping around a slender waist. _"Need...need you..."_ They whimpered as their cocks rubbed against one another. _"Inssside..."_ The older hatchling hissed as their little sibling came undone; falling prey to their growing heat.

_"Yesss..."_ They hissed, swiftly entering the swollen, wet heat of the petite hatchling; who whined softly as they were claimed. They were breathing heavily; panting as their sibling dominated them. Still hungry, the petite hatchling saw their sibling's puffy nipples; seeing the pale, pink fluid that was dripping from those tantalizing teats.

_"You are ssso good to me,"_ The older one teased as their sibling nursed hungrily; licking at the sensitive nub, their tongue teasing them. _"You are my nessstmate,"_ The little one hissed, looking up, the pink liquid staining their lips. Getting a wicked idea, and while still buried inside of them, the petite hatchling slyly guided their own acing cocks into the older hatchling; pleased when their sibling groaned.

_"Teassse,"_ They pouted; unconsciously wrapping around their little siblings, forcing them in even deeper. The petite hatchling chuckled, as the older one kissed them. _"I learn only from the bessst,"_ They said softly.

Without warning, Kitten let out a loud, broken mewl; causing the two to turn sharply. A purple tentacle had lowered itself from the ceiling; and had promptly latched onto Kitten's neck. There soon came another one, but this was a thicker one; and was dripping with a pale, pink fluid. This new tentacle seemed to hover over Kitten's body; before it was sliding into Kitten's wet pussy, burying itself deep in their needy body.

Oh..

Just then, a tentacle latched onto the neck of both hatchlings; sending a pleasant tingle down their spines. They could only watch in silence as a set of tentacles lowered from the ceiling; running lightly over their toned stomachs, rubbing where their belly buttons had once been. Somehow, the tentacle was pushing into the rubbery flesh; sinking in. Kitten whined as they felt the tentacle attaching itself to their neck, before mewling as the feeling of being full took root. They could feel the tentacle moving through their wet heat; unconsciously wrapping around the invading organ, enjoying the sensation. They weren't too sure what was happening, but that loss dissipated into the growing lust.

Yesss...!

All three let out breathy moans, lewd mewls and hisses of longing; before they were convulsing as they came without warning. At the same time, the tentacles that had attached to their quivering bodies; a warm feeling was flooding over them. 

.-.-.-.  
**Month Four**

The hatchlings were curled up against one another; their cocks buried inside the other, fast asleep. Kitten, on the other hand, was snuggling up to the hatchlings; their newly turned tail, curling around their now smaller, more slender frame. Feeling the room's temperatures slowly rise, Kitten shivered; heat pooling in their belly.

Yawning, they lazily stretched, gently pulling away from the sleeping hatchlings; purring. They keened softly as an all-too familiar tentacle latched onto their neck; sending delightful little chills down their spine. Their lust grew as a slick tentacle curled around their tail; something thin, yet hot, was pushing into the dripping slit.

Even better, Kitten watched with hunger as a pink tentacle sprouted from the floor; slowly slipping into their mouth. They mewled, wrapping their tongue around the dripping tentacle; a soft, sweet moan escaped them as a tasty liquid touched their senses. Then, a semi-thick purple tentacle was pushing into their wet pussy; and oh, did it feel amazing. Kitten whimpered, soft, muffled moans and mewls escaping as each tentacle rode them through their hazy lust. It felt good, the sensation of fullness; their body surging. As the tentacles began to move, the two hatchlings awoke with a low, lustful growl of want. The increasing temperatures and the scent of strawberries was driving them mad.

The hatchlings hissed, watching as Kitten moaned and mewled; the tentacles plundering their sinful little body. They could feel their cocks throbbing with need; a raging heat coursing through them. Just then, a tentacle latched onto their necks, before a semi-thick one was running lightly over their tails; and slid into a slick, wet hole. At the same time, a pink tentacle was slowly slithering down their throats, as another purple tentacle was latching into what was once their belly buttons.

Under the ever growing lust, Kitten felt their body change even more. Their paws, while dainty, delicate webbing could be seen forming between each stubby finger. They watched as intricate lines slowly formed along their arms; ears twitching madly. This was...different, to say the least.

For the hatchlings, their tails were burning as more and more scales were imprinting into their limbs; the tentacle nestled inside were throbbing as it expanded. Their nails were becoming longer, more claw-like as delicate webbing slowly formed between each long, spidery finger. It was getting harder for them to think, swallowing the sweet contents they were being fed; all they could think and feel, was the heat and the overwhelming hunger. It was like this, all three were piles of goo as they were plundered over and over; a burning liquid splashing their insides. After awhile, each tentacle pulled out of each pet; minus the ones on their necks. Their bodies quivered with need; their cocks dripping with want as they lay there, panting softly.

They were still hungry.

Rumbling softly, Kitten turned a lustful gaze on the cocoon of their Master's boy; admiring the healthy shine of the cocoon. They purred when they saw the tentacle-cock that was standing at attention; dripping with need. Panting, Kitten's tongue darted out; licking their lips before they padded up to the cocoon. They sweetly took the cock into their mouth; licking and suckling gently.

The petite hatchling hissed softly, slithering over; before they eagerly slid their own dual cocks into Kitten’s wet pussy. The hatchling growled as Kitten's soft, willing walls wrapped around their aching cocks, forcing the snakling in even deeper. Kitten was such a naughty minx...

The older hatchling saw how their nestmate mounted Kitten and felt their own lust surging to the forefront. Growling softly, they slithered over and swiftly wrapped around the petite hatchling; their cocks easily sliding into that tight, wet heat. The little one hissed, arching as they, too, were mounted. And with Kitten still licking and suckling their treat; all three were in blissful heaven.

Kitten mewled as their big siblings drove into them repeatedly; sending wave after wave of sheer mind numbing pleasure over them. They felt a surge of joy when the cocoon shivered, and the sweetness of candied strawberries flooded their mouth; and they drank deeply. The two hatchlings hissed as they came as one; flooding their fellow sibling with bubbling seed.

.-.-.-.  
**Month Five**

Ah, another glorious day.

Kitten yawned, stretching lazily as they awoke from a pleasant sleep; their heated body shimmering under the warm glow of the room. Five months now, since Master had given Kitten and their siblings the job of looking after Master's beloved boy. And oh, how things had changed for the trio.

Their bodies continued to blossom under the gentle guidance of the room; with Davis' cocoon becoming more and more healthy as time passed on. The cocoon was a healthy, deep shade of purple; a pale pink fluid was dripping from puffy nipples, the tentacle continued to milk itself causing Davis' belly to swell, and his tentacle-cock was standing at attention, a bright pink substance dripped the swollen slit. Kitten mewled, as a tentacle latched onto their neck; sending chills down their spine. They purred as a pink tentacle slid down their throat, before a thicker, tube-like pink tentacle was pushing its way into Kitten’s pussy; burying itself deep in their needy body. Kitten was in heaven as a warm liquid began to flow; forcing them to swallow its contents, leaving him rather sleepy.

...oh?

Kitten felt the floor heat up, and they were surprised when a warm, bubbly goo began to wrap over their body. Oh, somewhere deep down; Kitten sensed that Master was not done with either of them. No, this must be the next step in Master's plan. They relaxed as the goo continued to grow over them, and they were soon drifting off; but not before a dark whisper caressed their hazy thoughts.

_Welcome home, cub._  
_You're_ mine _!_

.-.-.-.  
**Month Six**

Hmmm...

The petite hatchling moaned as they slowly came around; their body in a permanent heated state. It had been a great surprise to find a new cocoon, but this one was on the ground. It wasn't until the hatchlings saw the pumping tentacles, that they realized that this new cocoon was somehow Kitten.

Despite this new change, the room, nor Master, was done with them. The two hatchlings soon came to discover that there was always a tentacle that was attached to their neck. Sometimes, a tentacle would be buried in their tails, wrapped around their breasts, inside their aching cocks, or even down their throat; this always left them in a heated state that was taking longer and longer for them to be sated.

Breathing heavily, the petite hatchling lifted their head and was startled to find a pink tentacle lowering from the ceiling, and it was soon down their throat. At the same time, a semi-thick pink tentacle was swiftly entering their wet hole, and a thick lavender tentacle; which had sprouted from the wall behind them, attached itself to their belly button.

Feeling a sudden warmth, the hatchling sighed; relaxing as the bubbly goo began to wrap them. It felt nice, feeling the warmth soothing their soul. This...this was what was needed for the joining. As they drifted off into a deep sleep, the knowledge of Master bringing them home, was more than enough..

.-.-.-.  
**Month Seven**

Hah...hah...

The bigger hatchling was left in one hell of a state; lost in a seemingly endless state of heat, the lust having taken full control. There was now a tentacle permanently attached to the back of their neck; leaving their mind fuzzy. Their breasts bounced playfully as they paced about in agitation, their cocks dripping as they ached with need. Starving, the hatchling couldn't help themself...

Panting, they reached a clawed, webbed hand to a sensitive breast; caressing the soft flesh and pinching the perky little nub. They moaned as each movement sent a surge of lust through their quivering body; their hole was growing hotter and wetter with each passing moment. It felt good, so much so, that their free hand was moving downwards to grasp at their cock; gently caressing and rubbing the heated flesh.

_Need...need sssomething..._

The hatchling couldn't even think straight. The overwhelming urge to be filled, the need for domination was overriding their senses. They just wanted to be complete, and were begging for someone, anyone really, to fulfil that desperate need. 

There came a sudden, yet gentle pressure, and the hatchling found themself being propped up against the wall; their serpentine tail laid across the floor, their humanoid back pressed up against the now warm wall. Their confusion faded as a pink tentacle was sliding down their throat, before another one was slipping into their wet heat; burying itself deep in their quivering body. At the same time, a lavender tentacle; which had sprouted from the wall, was now attaching itself to their belly button.

The hatchling whimpered, feeling the bubbly goo beginning to wrap over them. The tentacle was moving easily in their soft, willing walls; that tight, wet heat throbbing around it. They could feel something coursing through the tentacle that was in their belly; feeling sleepy. Lurking in the back of their mind, they could almost feel the presence of their siblings.

Yessss...

.-.-.-.  
**Month Eight**

At long last.  
The plan was nearly complete.

The room's temperatures were quite pleasant, the lights dim and warm; illuminating softly on the four cocoons that glowed and pulsed with warmth. It was quite the sight, to say the least. How each cocoon was caressed and loved, the gentle pumping and milking; the need to see each soul grow and become one with each other.

How wonderful.

.-.-.-.  
**Month Nine**

Humming softly, the dark one calmly strode into the purple room; pleased that his plan was finally coming together. At long last, his pets were perfect and he would have his little boy once and for all. He smiled, feeling a dark glee when he saw the four cocoons; still pulsing as they were close to hatching.

Heh, heh.

A shiver of excitement went through him, as a cocoon began to hatch. There was a low, wet squelch as the first of his pets emerged from their cocoon; and low and behold, it was Kitten. Kitten was panting as they forced their way through the cocoon; looking very different from before. And this, was what Master wanted in the first place.

Kitten looked humanoid in appearance, but that was as far as their humanity went. Kitten stood at a perfect height of four feet four; slender with a curvy frame, and silky smooth, deep amethyst skin. Their hands ended in long, spidery fingers with delicate webbing woven between each digit, their ears still resembling a cats (which twitched). Their breasts bounced, as a pink liquid trickled from their puffy dark purple nipples. Kitten's lips were still a dark purple, but no longer kept in their position as form before.

The next to hatch, so to speak, was the smaller cocoon; which revealed the petite hatchling. Like Kitten, they had regained a humanoid shape; but that was about it. The petite hatchling was just a bit taller than Kitten, with an equally curvy frame and silky smooth, deep amethyst skin. Their newly clawed, webbed hands flexed slightly; as if to get used to movement once more. Their ears remained pointed, but longer and more elvish in appearance. Their breasts bounced playfully as they struggled to regain their bearings; but relaxed at the sight of Master waiting for them.

The third cocoon, was the older hatchling. They too, had regained a more humanoid form; but that was all. They were a bit taller than their siblings, but just as beautiful with their curvy hips and perfectly plump breasts. The pets still felt a bit needy, but it was at a steady level, with Master standing there. Master was quite pleased, and strode over to his newly restored pets. All three were at attention, obediently yielding to him as he looked them over with approval. Yes, they had developed quite nicely; their excitement was already running down their legs. Now, all that was needed, was his little boy.

*CRACK*

He looked over at the final cocoon, absentmindedly petting Kitten; watching as a dark line appeared in the harden pod. His pets followed his gaze, eager to see the arrival of Master's boy. And to their great joy, a smooth, china white hand slowly pressed through the crack. Bit by bit, Master's child emerged from the cocoon; and oh, what a sight the child made.

Davis now stood at a petite height of four foot two, his once dark red hair had turned a dark royal purple. Smooth, deep amethyst rubber now lined his plump breasts, his groin, his wrists and ankles, and down his spinal cord. The part of his skin that wasn't protected by the rubber, was now a bonafide pure china. His face had filled out, his lips now a deep purple with rosy cheeks; and long, dark eyelashes framed his now solid purple orbs. 

**"My beautiful, beautiful baby,"** Papa purred as he lifted Davis' chin, staring down into those empty orbs as he smiled. _"Pa-Papa..."_ Davis whispered. **"You'll need a new name,"** Papa murmured as he kissed his child; pleased when his little boy yielded to him easily. **"A new name, for a new life."**

_"Y-Yes Papa..."_ Davis moaned, leaning into his Papa as he heard the longing moans and growls of Papa's pets. **"Ah yes,"** Papa snickered at this; and ironically, the name was quite fitting for his boy. **"Your new name is Rabutoi,"** He teased, caressing Rabutoi's left cheek as his baby looked up with wide, empty eyes.

.-.-.-.  
**Two Years Later**

The room had undergone some changes. There were some beautiful beds set up for the pets use, and a gorgeous king-sized bed for their Master and his baby. However, in the center, was a magnificent throne; fit for royalty. Life had become sweet for the little family as the worlds outside the room went on without them. To be honest, time had no meaning here, at least, not anymore.

Kitten yawned as they stretched lazily in bed; shaking their head as they laid back down. Sighing, they looked down at their swollen belly; peaceful. Purring, they rubbed their belly as they looked over at their siblings with a soft, pleased hum. Like them, their siblings bellies were quite swollen; their arms draped lazily over their belly as they slept peacefully.

**"Such a good boy you are."**

...oh?

With a soft sound, Kitten sat up, tilting their head before realization dawned on them. Master was enjoying some time with his baby; something that both desperately needed. Chuckling, they were about to drift back to sleep, when the familiar sensation of being rubbed at, overcame them. They huffed when they saw the tentacle rubbing at their slick hole; but relaxed as it popped in. Hm, how could Kitten resist such an offer...?

Rabutoi was shivering, a sweet moan escaping his lips as he arched in Papa’s lap; forcing the man even deeper in his needy body. Papa was caressing his breasts, pinching the perky nubs as he nuzzled Rabutoi's slender neck. Rabutoi could feel his body quivering as Papa brought him to full, maddening arousal.

**"My beautiful, beautiful little Rabutoi..."** Papa breathed, slowly turning his boy around; admiring those dark, lustful eyes. **"So willing,"** He mused as he captured Rabutoi's lips in a fierce kiss, forcing the youngling to yield. **"So needy."** Rabutoi moaned, leaning into Papa as he wrapped his arms and legs around him; enjoying the feeling of having Papa in him so deeply.

**"What does my baby want?"**

_"Papa,"_ Rabutoi whimpered as he struggled to focus on Papa. _"Rabutoi wants Papa..."_ He breathed. _"Wants...Papa...to take..."_ Rabutoi gasped out as he heard the low groans of want coming from the pets. _"Want Papa to take Rabutoi..."_ Rabutoi could feel his mind slowing down as he was being bounced in Papa's lap.

_"Rabutoi...Papa's toy..."_

Papa cackled as he felt his baby give into him just a bit more. **"And does Rabutoi want to be Papa's forever?"** He teased. _"Papa is Papa..."_ Rabutoi mewled. _"Rabutoi is Papa's...Papa's toy..."_ Papa chuckled and kissed his boy; pleased when he felt that last bit of light shattered for good.

**"As you wish, baby."** Rabutoi shivered as Papa's voice washed over him. The room's temperature rose, and came to life under Papa's control. **"Raubtoi will be Papa's precious toy."** Rabutoi moaned as the dark promise settled in his soul, feeling Papa's hold tightened. _"Yes..."_ Rabutoi whimpered as a single, dark red tentacle latched onto his neck. _"Want...want to be..."_ He mewled as another set latched onto his breasts. _"Rabutoi is Papa's..."_ Then, another tentacle slithered down as it slithered into his aching cock.

The pets were awake and hungry. Within moments, they were kneeling by Master, looking up with want as Rabutoi moaned and mewled. Master looked down at them; admiring the sight of their swollen bellies and aching cocks, and smirked. Rabutoi was limp as Papa pulled him out and gently set him down; the pets surrounding him as he cackled.

**"Rabutoi knows what Papa wants,"** Papa cooed as Rabutoi looked up with dimming eyes. **"Does he not?"** Rabutoi saw how hungry Papa's pets were and understood. Nodding, Rabutoi leaned back; spreading his legs, exposing his swollen, wet hole. This was all that the pets needed, and they pounced with glee.

Rabutoi gasped as he was knocked back; before he was being cradled by the bigger hatchling. Kitten purred, pressing down as they were lapping at the boy's sweet hole. The petite hatchling leaned in and captured Rabutoi's lips in a harsh kiss. The hatchlings were gentle as they nuzzled, caressed and kissed Rabutoi, while Kitten was lapping at that sweetness. Rabutoi moaned and mewled as the pets nuzzled and nursed; before all movement ceased.

...huh?

He blinked sleepily, confused when the pleasing treatment suddenly ceased. Rabutoi watched as Papa knelt down; his eyes remained locked on Rabutoi's confused purple orbs. Papa looked his boy over with appreciation. Rabutoi pushed himself into a sitting position, looking beautiful; the red tentacles attached to his pump breasts and having sealed his cock.

**"Is Rabutoi ready to be Papa's?"** Rabutoi whimpered, but nodded. **"Good,"** Papa cooed. **"Rabutoi is Papa's."** Rabutoi gasped as a drippy red tentacle suddenly slid down his throat and another was slipping into his wet hole. He could feel something warm and wet dripping onto his body; sending a surge of heat through him. Rabutoi moaned, his hazy eyes fluttering as his body ached.

The pets watched in awe, as a dark red goo began to sweep over Rabutoi's china skin; encasing the smooth flesh in its sticky warmth. The goo rose, slowly wrapping over Rabutoi's head; his soft features fading into the smooth goo, even dripping onto his toned stomach. Soon, his arms and legs were being coated with the sticky substance. Within moments, the once china white skin had turned a dark red. There was a soft plop, as the red tentacles slowly detached themselves.

Papa cackled. **"Rabutoi is a pretty toy,"** He cackled as his pets growled and hissed. **"Is he not, my pets?"** Master was pleased, his pants noticeably tighter as the hollowed drone slowly straightened up. They hissed and growled, watching with lust as Rabutoi crawled over to Master, looking up with hunger.

_"What...what does Papa want of Rabutoi...?"_ The pretty drone whispered, their mouth forming as they licked their lips. Papa grinned, his silver eyes glittering as he undid his buckle; allowing his cock to jut out. **"Rabutoi will always know what Papa wants,"** Papa cooed as Rabutoi mewled, and their pretty mouth latched onto his cock; suckling gently.

**"Feast, my precious pets."**


End file.
